


Lacrimae

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Consensual, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, alot of smut, iwa loves to see oikawa cry, jealous! iwaizumi, oikawa and iwa go to the same university, this is filled with sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lacrimae- Latin for "tears"<br/>Hajime guiltily realized that he liked seeing this tearful Tooru, whose large eyes looked like melted caramel dripping out of chocolate. His dark brown lashes fluttered and a teardrop caught on one of them, like a prey in a spider’s web. The slow-to-fade summer freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose stood prominent against his pale face. The tip of his nose started coloring into a reddish hue as he sniffled.<br/>In that moment, Hajime had never seen a person more beautiful.<br/>Or<br/>Hajime realizes he has a thing for seeing Tooru’s big, beautiful eyes swell with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dearest readers! Wow this is such a self-indulgent fic! I cannot believe I wrote this. This is my first time writing smut so please be gentle with your criticisms. I would like to thank my bff for beta-ing for me! She was such a great help <3  
> Anyway, enjoy~

The first time Hajime realizes that he has a thing for seeing Tooru’s big, beautiful eyes swell with tears is while they’re baking.

Tooru suddenly craved something sweet, and he always ended up getting his way when it came to Hajime. He claimed it was because Hajime couldn’t resist his charm but Hajime claimed it was because he didn’t want to go to prison for murdering him. He’s too young and hasn’t leeched all the wonders from the world yet. However, living with Tooru combined with the stress of college is definitely giving good ground for his criminalizing thoughts to flourish in.

So, when Tooru suggested they bake something one precious Saturday afternoon, devoid of any work or volleyball practice, he wanted to leave him hanging in favor of taking a nap. Since morning, the weather had been overcast and rainy, and Hajime was feeling its gloomy effects. He’d hardly gotten any shut eye the past week thanks to his busy schedule, and he felt drowsiness seep into his bones. It felt as if the god Hypnos himself was lulling him to sleep.

Ignoring Tooru, he shuffled to their bedroom and collapsed face first onto the bed. Shifting into a fetal position, he pulled a blanket over him and hugged Tooru’s pillow to his chest, smothering his face into it. The pillow smelled like raindrops hitting the dry earth after a long drought and Hajime relaxed immediately, closing his eyes. He vaguely heard a whine resonate into the bedroom but sleep was already tugging at Hajime’s consciousness, luring him into its soft arms.

His eyes snapped open when a large body dropped on top of him and shit it hurt like a bitch! He snarled and looked up to see none other than Tooru sitting on him, pouting like a puppy.

“Iwa chan!” he cried. “You can’t just ignore me like that!”

“Fuck off, Shittykawa,” Hajime barked, pushing Tooru off of him and making sure to be extra rough.

With an undignified squeak, Tooru landed hard on the floor in a heap like the trash he was. He rubbed the back of his head. “Ouch, Iwa chan! So mean!” His pout deepened as he rose gingerly to his feet, approaching Hajime again. This time he kept a little more distance between them (just to be safe).

“Come on Iwa chan bake with me!” he whined again, “This is the first time this week we’ve actually gotten time to ourselves and you want to spend it sleeping?”

Hajime turned away from him, closing his eyes again. “You know, you could nap with me. Then, we’d both be doing something together. Problem solved.” He yawned and snuggled deeper into the mattress.

“But Iwa chan, I’m not tired and I want to bake!” Tooru actually stomped his foot like a petulant child whose mother just refused to buy him his favorite snack at the supermarket.

“Then go bake and leave me the fuck alone,” Hajime growled.

“But I wanna bake with you, Iwa chan! It’s no fun doing it all alone,” Tooru huffed. “Besides, everything always turns out a lot better when you somehow have a hand in it,” he tacked on at the end for good measure.

Even though Hajime’s eyes were closed he still rolled them, easily seeing through Tooru’s pathetic attempt at buttering him up. He snored loudly trying to get the message across Tooru’s thick skull.

“Fine,” Tooru said coldly, “be that way.” A second later Hajime heard the bedroom door slam shut. He sighed and sat up, all traces of sleep gone. Grumpy Tooru was the worst and he’d rather give up his nap time than deal with that behavior for the rest of the day or worse, the weekend. He made his way to the living room and saw Tooru mindlessly surfing through the T.V. channels, stabbing the remote buttons and glaring at the screen as if they were the ones that personally offended him. Hajime almost felt bad for the inanimate objects. He sat down on their dingy couch next to Tooru, shoulders touching, but Tooru made no move to acknowledge him and continued changing the channels. 

“So did the plan change from baking to watching T.V.?” he ventured even though he already knew the answer.

“It doesn’t matter what _my_ plans are because you’re never interested,” Tooru shot back, quick as a whip.

“And here I gave up sleep to come bake with you. I guess I’ll just go back to the bedroom then.” Hajime stood up to leave but Tooru caught his hand, yanking himself up. He smiled sunnily, all remnants of anger shedding away like the second skin of a snake. Hajime had the fleeting thought of how he’s been played _again_ before Tooru dragged his ass to their tiny kitchen. “Alright, let’s bake!”

Seeing Tooru bustling about enthusiastically, taking out necessary ingredients and utensils, made Hajime smile fondly at the dork. He doesn’t even mind being tricked like that (he never did when it came to Tooru). Even though they’ve been dating for a year now (and been best friends for nineteen), Hajime was still as smitten as ever with Tooru.

Hajime stopped eyeing him from the edge of their kitchen though after Tooru accused him of being lazy and flicked his annoyingly cute boyfriend on the forehead before helping him separate the egg whites from the yolks. Apparently, Tooru wanted to make an angel food cake, something they’ve never attempted before but the instructions on Tooru’s phone were simple enough and Hajime thought, _How hard can it be?_

(Apparently, very hard if you don’t have an electric mixer.)

Now, Hajime works out regularly and he didn’t get to be in the starting line up almost immediately after trying out for the college volleyball team if he wasn’t good enough to break through the blockers. All in all, Hajime considers himself strong (if the size of his biceps is anything to go by) but whipping those egg whites into “stiff peaks” as the recipe commanded had him rethinking his masculinity (and also his choice in boyfriends.)

Said boyfriend was currently watching Hajime do all the whipping while he rubbed his sore shoulder. They took turns but anyone with two eyes could see that Hajime did most of the work while Tooru slacked off.

Who was being lazy now?

On the pretenses of “pulling a muscle”, Tooru sidled off to the side, watching in amusement as Hajime mixed vigorously. There was a dark crease between his eyebrows as he glared at the bowl still filled with the liquid egg whites (fuck, they were never going to be stiff and the creator of this recipe was lying, probably laughing at their faces), which Tooru found really cute. Hajime rolled his shoulder around its socket hoping to relax it when his eyes fell on the dreamy expression on Tooru’s face, who was currently watching his arms flex.

Hajime smacked him upside the head.

“Ouch, Iwa chan!” Tooru cried out dramatically and rubbed his head. “What was that for?”

Hajime rolled his eyes at Tooru’s theatrics. It couldn’t have hurt that much, especially since Tooru’s hair was fluffier than cotton candy. “That’s because you’re such a sloth, Shittykawa.” Hajime handed the balloon whisk to his cross boyfriend. “I think your shoulder has had enough rest. Now get back to work and stop slacking off, you pathetic excuse of a kitchenhand.”

“Mean, Iwa chan!” Tooru pouted but took the whisk anyway and continued furthering Hajime’s progress, which wasn’t much to begin with.

It took another handful of switching between them before the telltale white peaks started forming and Hajime nearly sobbed in relief. Nearly.

They carefully folded in the rest of the ingredients into the stiff egg whites (but not before flicking flour at each other because Tooru is a little menace who always starts juvenile shit like that to make Hajime’s life miserable). As they were pouring the light mixture into the tube pan, the oven dinged, preheated to the right temperature.

Hajime started clearing away the mess and the mountain of dishes, leaving Tooru with the task of putting the pan into the scorching oven.

Not the best idea.

Hajime heard Tooru yelp as he dropped the pan. It hit their kitchen tiles with a dull thud and rolled away but none of the airy batter splattered out thanks to its viscous nature. Their hard work going down the drain was the last thing on Hajime’s mind though as he rushed to his boyfriend’s side. The heat from the oven blasted him and he turned it off, slamming the door shut. Tooru flinched at the sudden, harsh sound, still holding his left index finger tightly to stop the pain from spreading. Hajime took his hand to inspect it closely and Tooru hissed in discomfort. His milky flesh was already bright red and swelling.  

“Why the hell didn’t you wear gloves, you dumbass?” Hajime hid his worry behind his anger. After all, a setter’s hands were the most important feature.

“I’m sorry.” Tooru looked at Hajime, eyes brimming with tears and something akin to terror because if there’s any injury Tooru hated more than a volleyball injury, it was burns. Tooru absolutely hated fire. The fear manifested during the summer when he was eight years old. Someone had gifted Tooru’s mother a set of fancy candles that smelled amazing. Tooru, overcome with boredom since Hajime was out of town visiting relatives, built a pillow and blanket fort that night. He drew constellations on the blanket ceiling with a glow-in-the-dark marker and hung a large paper dome with stars, planets and moons cut into it. He lit the candles, remembering how his mother did it, and turned off all the lights. He placed the candles inside the fort, just under the dangling dome, and squealed in delight when the long flames worked their magic. The celestial objects that Tooru loved so much burst to life and twinkled in the soft, yellow glow. Even his enclosed air smelled calming, like jasmines and gardenias.

As soon as his best friend came back, they were having a sleep over and trying this. Tooru couldn’t wait to see Hajime’s face when he saw this marvel. His mind ran away with the idea, and he just had to tell Hajime about it right now!  

In his haste to get his mother’s phone to call Hajime, Tooru slipped on a stray blanket and collided with a pillow, the fort’s main foundation. It toppled over, burying Tooru in it. He watched in fear as the flames licked his precious paper dome, devouring it like a starving predator. They spread to the blankets creeping closer and closer to Tooru. He scrambled away, whimpering. The more he tried to escape, the more the cloth ensnared him. The tears were coming in full force now, obscuring his vision. All Tooru could make out was the bright orange blaze. He coughed from the smoke and shielded his eyes. The next thing he knew, the flames jumped to his foot and he shrieked in agony. The pain was indescribable and Tooru nearly blacked out.

Apparently his scream was distressed enough to garner the attention of his mother. She rushed into his room and gasped in horror at the bonfire that blazed in her son’s room. The worst part was that her son was right in the middle of it. Willing her frozen muscles to move, she pulled her sobbing son out, careful to not let the fire burn him anymore. Unthinkingly, she grabbed the cold milk that Tooru had forgotten to drink from his desk and poured it on his burning foot. He screamed and cried harder, writhing in pain. She carried Tooru into the hallway and laid him down. She shushed him gently, combing back his singed chocolate brown locks when he held onto her tightly. He didn’t cry any harder at the contact so it was safe to assume his head wasn’t burned too. His left foot was a completely different story though.

“Please don’t leave me,” his feeble voice pleaded.

“I’ll be right back,” she promised him, trying to keep the tremor from her voice. She ran to get the fire extinguisher and rushed back to his room. She was glad the fire hadn’t spread too much and in a few minutes, the bicarbonate mixture smothered the flames. She coughed and opened the windows to air out the room. Apart from the patches of wooden floorboard the fire had managed to darken and the charred blankets and pillows, the room was undamaged.

Tooru’s mother rushed back to him, inspecting his foot. It was bright crimson and already swelling with blisters. He was still lying on his side, sobs wracking through his thin body. She found the softest cotton cloth she owned and dipped it in cold water. She gingerly wrapped it around his foot. Tooru tried to squirm away from the contact but she held him firmly.  

They drove to the hospital and Tooru immediately fell asleep in the backseat as the adrenaline dissipated. In the ER, the doctor informed the Oikawas that Tooru was lucky for his foot had only received second degree burns, which would heal on their own in a few weeks’ time. If his mother hadn’t come at the time she did, the damage would have been much more severe and harder to treat. Tooru’s mother cried in relief and held onto her son as if she planned to never let go.

In less than an hour, they were on their way back home with the medication and Tooru’s foot lightly bandaged. It hurt to walk so his mother carried him and that night he refused to sleep in his own room.

The next day, Hajime arrived back in town to find Tooru leaning against his door, left foot in a fresh bandage and part of his brown hair sticking out jaggedly. Upon seeing his best friend, Tooru’s memory of last night resurfaced and he hugged Hajime tightly, crying profusely into his shoulder. Not once did Hajime complain about the tears and snot staining his favorite T-shirt and held Tooru, running a hand through his uneven hair. For a whole week Tooru slept in Hajime’s room, drifting closer to him as the night wore on until he was clinging to Hajime by the time the sun rose. Hugging Hajime always helped with the nightmares.   

But Tooru was strong and as always, bounced back. It took a while but he was finally able to conquer his fear of fire. He stopped having the nightmares and his foot’s skin repaired itself, leaving no trace of the incident behind. Still, he despised candles (he refused to keep even one in their apartment in case of power outages, calling them “treacherous things”) and he kept a safe distance from an open flame. For the longest time he didn’t even cook, though Hajime knew it had more to do with the fact that Tooru was shit at it than him being scared of the gas burner. Because of his vigilance, Tooru hadn’t gotten burned after that incident until today.

The burn itself wasn’t anything too serious, nothing some ice and an ointment couldn’t fix. Tooru wouldn’t even have to sit out in volleyball. And Hajime knew Tooru wasn’t as psychologically affected by it as when he was eight. It was just the shock of the situation that even brought forth this reaction from him. It wasn’t like Tooru kept a closet under lock and key, trapping his fear of fire deep in his mind. He was always the type of person to confront his fears head-on and conquer them, raising from the ashes like a phoenix, wiser and more powerful than before. There was no way that right now the floodgates of great torment and terror opened for Tooru. Which is why when Hajime saw the tears in his eyes, he stiffened, unable to look away. Instead of wanting to treat his boyfriend, he wanted to see more of those rare, glistening eyes, as sadistic as that sounded.

Now, Hajime had seen Tooru cry many times before but this was the first time he felt something animalistic stir inside him at the sight. This was different from when Tooru cried at Hajime’s doorstep when they were eight, different from when he cried after accidentally breaking Hajime’s arm by pushing him from atop a tree in their stupid squabble, different from when he thought he could never surpass Kageyama, different from when he hurt his knee and thought he could never play volleyball again, different from when he cried after losing to Shiratorizawa time and time again and vastly different from when he cried against Hajime in the privacy of his bedroom after their bitter defeat against Karasuno, shaking like a leaf just barely hanging onto the branch before being devoured by a savage storm. No, those times he hated seeing Tooru cry, hated seeing those tears of hopelessness, of _just not being good enough_ drip down his dejected face. During those times Hajime would do everything in his power to make him stop.

Right now though, Hajime guiltily realized that he liked seeing this tearful Tooru, whose large eyes looked like melted caramel dripping out of chocolate. His dark brown lashes fluttered and a teardrop caught on one of them, like a prey in a spider’s web. The slow-to-fade summer freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose stood prominent against his pale face. The tip of his nose started coloring into a reddish hue as he sniffled.  

In that moment, Hajime had never seen a person more beautiful.  

He gulped and moved robotically to get some ice from the freezer. He took a cube and held it against Tooru’s injured finger. Tooru whimpered and _fuck_ the sound was music to Hajime’s ears. Unconsciously, he pressed the ice harder into the skin and flitted his eyes to Tooru’s. He was rewarded with the sight of fresh tears springing into those caramel brown eyes as Tooru bit his plump bottom lip, trying to keep silent.

Hajime wanted to kiss him senseless and tug that lip himself until Tooru cried out more. That image itself had Hajime hardening in his pants.

The cold drop that dripped onto his bare foot from the melting ice brought him back to reality. “I’m going to go get some ointment,” he mumbled, thrusting the ice into Tooru’s hands and hiding the blush that rose to his cheeks. Not waiting for Tooru’s reply, Hajime fled to their medicine cabinet and breathed deeply.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did seeing Tooru cry turn him on so fucking much? He should be helping his boyfriend out, not imagining the way he’d fuck him on the dining table. But damn, he couldn’t get those glassy eyes out of his mind! Just thinking about them got him harder, and he nearly palmed himself though his jeans.

“Iwa chan, did you find it?” Tooru asked from the doorway of their bathroom. Hajime jumped like a burglar caught in the act but refused to look at him because of his compromising situation.

Clearing his throat, he answered, “Um no, I don’t think we have an ointment for treating burns.” He searched some more but sure enough nothing turned up.

“I guess you’ll just have to kiss it better then, huh?” The teasing lilt was back in Tooru’s voice and Hajime finally peered at him, noting with disappointment the unsurprising lack of tears. But still his boyfriend looked hot and he needed to deal with his now aching erection right away. There was no way this thing was dying after his newfound revelation of such a perverse nature.

He strode toward him purposefully. “Yeah, sure I’ll kiss it better,” Hajime agreed huskily and Tooru’s eyes widened, not at all expecting that answer.

A long while later, the pain in Tooru’s finger was forgotten and replaced by a completely different pain in a completely different area but Tooru didn’t complain one bit, even though they never did get to make the dessert he so craved.

***

The next time Tooru cried was about two weeks after the failed baking episode. In between that time, Hajime still had the fleeting thought of Tooru in tears but his busy schedule didn’t allow him to get carried away with the fantasy.

Yet, Hajime found himself staring at Tooru’s wide eyes more so than usual. Whenever he would talk, Hajime would focus his attention on those captivating eyes and look for any sign of moisture. He got so lost searching that he continued staring well after Tooru had stopped talking, much to his boyfriend’s amusement.

“Am I really that beautiful that you can’t take your eyes off of me, Iwa chan?” Tooru teased, fluttering his lashes seductively. Hajime felt himself flush and messed up Tooru’s immaculate hair in retaliation. He smiled triumphantly at his boyfriend’s whines and complaints.

It was Friday night, their movie night, when they decided to watch _Up_. It was Tooru’s turn to pick and instead of choosing another sci-fi movie like usual, Hajime was surprised to find that he’d rented _Up_ , the movie he offhandedly mentioned wanting to watch to Tooru earlier in the week. Knowing Tooru picked a movie with Hajime in mind, warmed the wing spiker’s heart. It wasn’t much—a simple gesture really—but it was these little things he loved about Tooru. Despite the air of smugness and shallowness surrounding Tooru, he really did have a heart of gold, and Hajime considered himself the luckiest person in the universe that he was able to witness this side of him every day.

They settled down on the couch, Tooru cuddling into Hajime’s side with takeout in hand. Normally they built a blanket fort for their movie nights but this Friday had been particularly tiring and neither had the energy to construct one. Instead, they propped their feet up on their old coffee table and draped the quilt Hajime’s grandmother had stitched for him over their legs. Finally, in their most comfortable position, Tooru played the movie and Hajime watched with rapt attention.

Within the first five minutes, Hajime realized that yes, this was his favorite animated movie by far. The relationship between Carl and Ellie reminded him a bit of his and Tooru’s (the whole best friends to lovers thing), and he smiled. In fact, he wouldn’t even mind marrying the doofus one day. Speaking of Tooru, his boyfriend was eerily silent. Usually, Tooru talked throughout a movie, inputting this comment and that theory, guessing the plot line then whining at the end when he was wrong. From the corner of his eye, Hajime saw Tooru’s eyes dart across the bottom of the screen reading the Japanese subtitles.

Ah, that’s why.

Hajime was good at English and didn’t even need the subs but Tooru was absolute shit at it. It took Hajime great patience and lots of time to get Tooru a passing grade in their English class in high school. Even now in college, a great section of Hajime’s schedule was dedicated to teaching his boyfriend the language. He didn’t mind (not much anyway) because Tooru was hardworking and persistent, as he was with anything he did. But sometimes, Hajime wanted to strangle him for forgetting such simple rules that they’d _just_ reviewed. Then, he remembered Tooru’s unending patience with him when he taught Hajime physics and the wing spiker would promptly rein in his anger.  

Just over eight minutes into the movie (he knew for sure since his phone dinged with an email from his biology professor reminding them of a homework due this Sunday) Hajime concluded that the makers of this film were sadistic as fuck. Now he normally didn’t cry during movies. He would feel _sad_ definitely if some parts warranted it, but this was the first time he felt his eyes sting. He felt Tooru bury further into his side, food forgotten.

After ten minutes, Hajime decided that this was the absolute worst movie (but not really because he still loved it). When Ellie died, he tried imagining a life without Tooru and he just couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to survive because without Tooru he was nothing. Tooru was the smile on his face, the sunshine on a rainy day, the breath in his lungs. Hajime instinctively tightened his hold around his boyfriend, who now had his long legs tucked under his chin.

It was a single sniffle that caught Hajime’s attention. He glanced down at Tooru’s balled up form and was surprised to see his lower lip tremble.

Looks like Hajime wasn’t the only one affected.

Tooru seldom cried during movies himself probably because he didn’t even pick heart-wrenching ones in the first place. They were always action packed with horrible special effects and plots in general. Hajime recalled the time they watched E.T. when they were 11 and Tooru rushed to the bathroom at the end because his bladder was “bursting” from the all soda they drank. Hajime knew better though. And that was probably the last time Tooru cried during a movie, until now.

Like a switch turned on, Hajime felt his heart stutter in his chest. Unthinkingly, he cupped Tooru’s chin and turned it towards him for a better look. Shiny, caramel colored eyes met Hajime’s forest green ones and blinked owlishly at him. Tooru lashes fluttered rapidly, trying to rid the tears but Hajime pulled harder at his chin, forcing his elegant neck taut. Tooru whined in discomfort and a single tear escaped those pretty, _pretty_ eyes. The soft glow of the T.V. illuminated the tear, and Hajime caught it on the tip of his forefinger just before it fell completely. He licked it, savoring the saltiness and closed his eyes with a groan. When he opened them again, Tooru’s eyes were the size of saucers as the pupils dilated until only a sliver of the caramel brown that Hajime loved so much was visible.

Hajime couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Tooru in such a submissive position and with such an enticing expression had Hajime desperate for more. He attacked those plush lips like a hungry beast, licking and pulling to his will. Tooru gasped at the sudden onslaught and Hajime plunged his tongue into his warm, moist mouth. Tooru tasted like the takeout he took a few bites of and the green tea he had earlier, yet it still made Hajime heady. Hajime sucked Tooru’s tongue, desperate for more of that taste, and felt the brunette sag like a limp doll into his arms. Tooru moaned because if there was anything he liked more than sex with Hajime, it was French kissing with Hajime and more specifically, having his tongue sucked.

The movie played on in the background, forgotten, as Hajime pulled Tooru onto his lap. He slid one hand inside Tooru’s cotton shirt, exploring his heated abdomen, while the other found its way into Tooru’s silky hair, tugging it hard. Tooru whimpered and Hajime cracked his eyes open to see the blissfully pained expression on his blushing face. Smirking, he pulled away only to latch onto the milky skin of his neck. He bit down on the pulse point and Tooru trembled, breathing shallowly into his ear. Hajime licked the skin to soothe the bite before sucking on it hard, making sure to leave a mark. By now the moans that escaped Tooru’s mouth increased in frequency. Hajime felt a hardness brush against his inner thigh and growled, angling his hips for more contact. He thrust up hard and Tooru made a strangled noise, resting his forehead on Hajime’s shoulder. God, if Tooru kept making those noises, Hajime was going to come right in his pants like a pubescent boy.

They ground their lengths together and the friction from their pajamas felt amazing. It made Hajime’s head fuzzy until he didn’t even realize what he was saying.

“Look at me,” he commanded and Tooru raised his head. Hajime was rewarded with the sight of a completely flushed Tooru. His fringe was matted to the side and his half-lidded eyes might as well have been black with how enlarged the pupils were. They sparkled but not enough in Hajime’s opinion.

He pinched Tooru’s inner thigh and Tooru yelped, glaring at him. “What was that for?”

“Shut up,” Hajime responded darkly, eyes narrowing. The sudden authority emanating from Hajime had Tooru snapping his mouth shut. He gulped, realizing that he totally didn’t mind this behavior at all. Precum oozed out and darkened his pajamas.

Hajime stroked his inner thigh before pinching again, harder and this time closer to his cock than before. Tooru bit his tongue to keep from crying out but his eyes watered nonetheless. Hajime’s feral eyes zeroed onto Tooru’s. He resumed the hold on the abused skin and pinched it, this time twisting it slightly too. Tooru’s eyes scrunched shut as he mewled and writhed from the pain. Another tear slipped from the corner of his eye and Hajime kissed it away, the action oddly out of character from his previous ministration.

Tooru opened his eyes again before Hajime claimed his mouth in a searing kiss that had Tooru forgetting the pain. Hajime’s hands held tightly onto Tooru’s hips as he once again lined their erections together and thrust up. Tooru moaned into his open and hot mouth and met his thrusts with equal vigor. He undulated his hips, grasping Hajime’s broad shoulders as if they were the only things tethering him to this world.

One of Hajime’s hands left Tooru’s hips to travel up his shirt. They tickled up his sides and despite the mood, Tooru almost laughed since he was so ticklish. But as soon as the hand was there, it was gone, already exploring the next part of Tooru’s body. Hajime took one of Tooru’s nipples between his fingers and rolled it in a way that drove Tooru crazy.

As if on cue, Tooru broke away from the kiss. “Oh god, yes Hajime!” He gasped and arched into the rough hand against his now erect nipple, rutting harder down on Hajime. Hajime growled at the amazing rhythm and twisted the nipple suddenly. Tooru cried out in pleasure filled pain, hips stuttering.

“Ha—Hajime,” Tooru blabbered against Hajime’s ear. “If you keep doing that— _ahh_ , I’ll come.”

As if to prove his point, Hajime continued rolling the nipple between his fingers as his mouth traveled down Tooru’s scorching neck to his sharp clavicle, sucking and nipping at the slightly sweaty skin and bone. Tooru angled his head back to expose more of his collarbone and neck as a string of yeses and moans left his gaping mouth. Hajime could already tell Tooru was close if the jerky movements of his hips were anything to go by. With a particularly vicious bite from Hajime, Tooru screamed some form of Hajime’s name before tensing and coming in his pajamas.

Hajime sped up his thrusts as he chased his own orgasm. He pulled Tooru’s hips firmly down as he practically fucked against his thigh. He felt Tooru’s release seep through his pajamas and onto his heated skin, and he nearly lost it. Tooru, too spent to do anything but be handled by Hajime, shuddered as the perspiration started cooling against his burning skin. His warm breath caressed Hajime’s neck as Hajime nuzzled his nose into Tooru’s soft hair, inhaling the intoxicating sandalwood scent. Tooru rocked back against Hajime after regaining some semblance of reality. He raised his head and regarded Hajime with glistening eyes and a blissed-out face.

That look was all it took for Hajime to come with a loud _Fuck!_ He continued jerking his hips as Tooru kissed him sweetly, humming against his lips. Finally, Hajime descended back to earth, separating slightly from Tooru’s swollen lips to take deep breaths to calm his thundering heart. Damn, he got carried away. He let his odd obsession overtake his better judgment and now—

“Wow,” Tooru exclaimed, clearly not on the same page as Hajime. “That was just—wow!”

Hajime started at him, dumbfounded. Could Tooru have actually _liked_ that? “I haven’t come in my pants since the time you finally found the courage to confess to me,” he continued.

Hajime turned away as his cheeks colored from the memory of the two of them finally making out and humping like animals on Tooru’s bed just last year. The reality was better than either had ever fantasized and it didn’t take long for them to climax and deal with very sticky boxers later on.

Speaking of sticky boxers, his semen was definitely making it hard to sit with Tooru still straddling him. Hajime patted Tooru’s ass. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.” There was no way they could watch the movie now, and he was feeling tired from the slight _exercise_. He turned off the T.V. just as Carl and the chubby boy arrived in South America in their flying balloon house.

Tooru hummed in agreement but made no move to get up, instead wrapping his arms around Hajime like a koala and nestling into his chest. “Carry me, Iwa chan!”

“Hell no! You can walk just fine, Shittykawa.” Hajime stood up suddenly and Tooru had no choice but to stumble to his feet or face falling on the floor. Tooru whined, clawing at his boyfriend’s shirt like a child after candy, but Hajime ignored him.  

He was too busy entertaining the idea of Tooru actually willing to indulge his crazy kink.

***

Hajime knew he had class that morning, yet he still couldn’t resist. Tooru had just gotten out of the shower despite the fact that their morning practice was cancelled due to a routine gym inspection and his class didn’t start until almost noon. Hajime knew Tooru liked to adhere to schedule and had no qualms about letting him shower first this one day. He’d slept late last night anyway, staying up to study for an upcoming exam. He could do with a few extra minutes of sleep.

His eyes had other ideas though as they cracked open when Hajime heard Tooru’s soft footsteps enter their bedroom. He mindlessly hummed an unknown melody as a salmon colored towel hung low on his hips. He dried his damp, dark chocolate locks with another towel and Hajime watched as beads of water dripped from the tips of his hair and rolled down his neck, collecting onto his prominent collarbones before overflowing down his chest and beneath his navel. Hajime ogled the rivulets that disappeared into the dark pubes peeking through the towel with great interest.

This is why Hajime always showered before Tooru. If he saw Tooru like this every morning, Hajime would never see the light of day (and neither would Tooru).

Just then the sun shined precisely right through their slanted blinds, bathing Tooru in the premature light. Hajime begrudging wondered how someone could be _that_ gorgeous? The soft glow highlighted the sharpness of his dewy cheekbones and the jutting of his hips. The spilling water droplets resembled the fossilized amber Hajime loved inspecting in class. In fact, he wouldn’t mind inspecting the imitations now, preferably with his tongue.

Still oblivious to Hajime’s shameless gaze, Tooru turned around to rifle through rows upon rows of his mostly space related clothing in the closet. Hajime’s eyes followed Tooru’s graceful movements as the muscles on his back tensed and relaxed, repositioning the smattering of birthmarks along his shoulders and the nape of his neck every few seconds. Hajime dropped his gaze lower to the two dimples on Tooru’s lower back before finally landing on his spectacular ass. It swayed, teasing Hajime, as Tooru moved to the song on his lips. Even through the thick material of the towel, Hajime could picture the firm yet smooth cheeks he loved kissing before he sunk his teeth into the flesh, loving how Tooru squirmed and moaned against the sheets—

“You know, if you want a piece of this ass, all you have to do is ask,” Tooru trilled and spun around on his heel, regarding Hajime with a smoldering gaze. Hajime blushed to the tips of his ears in embarrassment at being caught. Ok, so maybe Tooru wasn’t as oblivious as Hajime originally believed him to be.

Before Hajime would justify his wandering gaze, Tooru untied the towel around his hips and dropped the one he used to dry his hair. Both fell in a puddle of pink around his feet but Hajime couldn’t even find it in himself to admonish his boyfriend. Tooru sauntered towards him, swinging his hips, and Hajime felt as if his mouth had been suctioned dry. He gulped as Tooru crawled towards him with a predatory grin plastered on his face. He resembled a jungle cat with his lithe frame and alarmingly dangerous yet bewitching face. His dark eyes roamed Hajime’s body, dead set on devouring him whole, and Hajime felt himself burn white hot. All of a sudden his boxers felt a little too tight.

Tooru hovered over Hajime’s still body, caging him in. His face was centimeters away from Hajime’s, and Hajime breathed in the fresh scent of lavender and sandalwood. The smell was too much yet not enough as it invaded Hajime’s senses, leaving him dizzy.

“What’s wrong, Hajime?” Tooru’s minty breath fanned across Hajime’s face and his lashes fluttered. “Cat got your tongue?”

Hajime’s heart caught in his throat as he stared dumbly into Tooru’s hooded eyes. Since when was he so tongue-tied around Tooru?

Tooru dipped his head to Hajime’s ear. Hajime resisted the urge to scratch his cheek as Tooru’s hair tickled it. All the tiny hairs on Hajime’s body flared to life when Tooru’s lips grazed his ear as he whispered. “It’s ok. I know what you really want. But before that…”

Tooru trailed off as he pulled away, taking all the heat with him. Craning his neck, Hajime watched as Tooru snaked down between his legs. Tooru eyed Hajime’s tented boxers smugly before grinning, showcasing his unusually pointy teeth. He locked eyes with Hajime before kissing the tip of his clothed cock. Shuddering, Hajime gripped the bedsheets tightly.

Tooru wasted no time in removing his boyfriend’s boxers. Hajime’s cock stood proudly and Tooru stared at it with utter reverence, ready to start worshipping it any second. He licked a long strip on the underside from the base to the tip, before licking off a bead of precum that had already gathered there. He suckled at the head, stroking the rest of the length in his hot hands, and Hajime groaned from the feeling. Tooru’s mouth was positively sinful.

As impatient as always, Tooru bobbed his head down Hajime’s cock. His sharp teeth grazed the member just enough to drive Hajime insane and wanting more. Senseless and overwhelmed with desire, Hajime bucked hard into Tooru’s wet mouth without preamble. Their eye contact finally broke as Tooru’s eyes shut when he gagged around the thick cock. He pulled off, breathing heavily, and as much as Hajime wanted to make sure Tooru was alright, he also just wanted to guide him back down on his cock and do it again.

Tooru opened his eyes and regarded him with an unnerving gaze, the type only reserved for matches and dissecting the opposing team’s plays before pulverizing them to bits. Hajime didn’t know whether he felt frightened or not being on the receiving end of it. He felt like an ant under a magnifying glass on a blazing day as Tooru burned holes into Hajime’s insignificant self.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.”

This was the final straw.

This was when Hajime burst into flames.

Hajime woke up with a start, panting and sweating. The room was dark, the dawn light barely engulfing the skies at this hour. Hajime breathed deeply to quiet his racing heart. Next to him, Tooru shifted in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent before tightening his hold on Hajime’s arm. Seeing his face reminded Hajime of the _very_ realistic dream he’d just had and the _very_ realistic (and almost painful) erection he was currently sporting. He cursed under his breath because fuck, it had been one hell of a sexy dream.

Dream Tooru had wanted Hajime to fuck his mouth and the thought of Real Tooru also wanting that had the blood rushing straight to Hajime’s groin. He wrapped a clammy hand around his cock, too lazy to head to the bathroom to take care of his not-so-little problem. He stroked himself hard and fast to the remnants of the dream, stifling his moans into slumbering Tooru’s messy hair.

Hajime imagined fucking into Tooru’s hot, wet mouth with his eyes staring up at Hajime. He imagined tightening his hold on Tooru’s soft hair, guiding him down further and further until his cock hit the back of Tooru’s throat. He imagined Tooru gagging, eyes welling with tears and slipping down his blotched face…

Hajime came with a silent cry, white spots invading his vision and blood thundering in his veins.

He didn’t go back to sleep after descending from his high. Instead, he busied himself with washing his sheets and doing menial tasks around the apartment because anything was better than thinking about the dangerous idea taking root in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two for sure but I'm still writing it so please be patient with me.  
> Other than that...your thoughts? Please leave your comments (they make my day seriously), criticisms and kudos below or come say hi on my [tumblr](http://rolling-blunder.tumblr.com/)! Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the face fucking chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Thank you so much for such positive feedback and response to this fic! It means the world to me to have such kind readers <3  
> So, without further ado, I present to you chapter 2! Hope you like it ;)

Hajime kicked at a stone in anger as soon as he escaped the confines of the lecture hall. He fisted a hand in his hair, nearly pulling out a few strands, as he thought of the test he just took and majorly failed.

Between volleyball practice, research, work and spending his time with Tooru like a good boyfriend should (but he hadn’t really), Hajime had scarcely any time to study for his geology exam. On top of that, the test mainly focused on the material he’d reviewed the least. To be fair, his old geezer of a professor had barely stressed that material in class so Hajime had just assumed it wouldn’t be on it—

Yes.

Hajime had _assumed_.

And that’s what pissed him off the most.

He didn’t try his best. He didn’t give it his all. He slacked off and honestly, he had no one to blame but himself.

Iwaizumi Hajime was disappointed in himself.

He fished his cell phone from his pocket before another wave of self-resentment washed over him and opened up a text to send to Tooru.

_Hajime: Are you home right now?_

Hajime hoped Tooru wasn’t out studying with his friends tonight. He hadn’t mentioned anything to Hajime but plans changed and he was always a popular guy, even to study with. Hajime wanted to confirm because right now, he could really use the famous “Tooru Hug” to get him out of the self-deprecating spree he had going on in his head.

Almost immediately a reply came because Tooru was one of those people who stayed glued to his phone.

Once during middle school, the wing spiker hid it to test what Tooru would do without his then new phone (and because Hajime was pissed Tooru was paying more attention to it than to Hajime).

To say Tooru was _mad_ was an understatement. He went rabid searching for his phone, tearing apart his house in the process. His face was red beyond medically acceptable and a vein jutted angrily down his forehead; Hajime thought it would explode any second. He was surprised (and a little scared) at seeing this side of his then crush. When Hajime finally coughed up the electronic device, Tooru threw the first thing that his hands landed on in revenge: his mother’s favorite vase. Thanks to Hajime’s fast reflexes, he avoided the flying object and emerged unharmed. The antique vase was another matter though. Needless to say, Tooru was in a shit-ton of trouble when his mother found out.

After that incident, Hajime vowed to never do something like that again, accepting Tooru’s addiction to his phone. Also after that incident, Tooru never used his phone in Hajime’s company and for that Hajime was grateful. When they started dating though, the same could not be said since the annoying shutterbug loved taking pictures of them together and spreading them all over his social media.

( _“I just wanna show off how handsome my boyfriend truly is!”_

_“I’m not some kind of trophy to be displayed, Oikawa.”_

_“Could’ve fooled me with your stony face and iron heart, Iwa chan~!”_

_“I will end you, Shittykawa!”_ )

_Tooru: Hey Iwa chan~! :D_

_Tooru: Yeah, I’m home! (_ _✿◠‿◠_ _)_

Hajime let out a relived sigh.

_Hajime: Good, I’ll see you in a few minutes._

_Tooru: Can’t wait! ♥_ _‿_ _♥_

Even exchanging a few lines of text with Tooru made Hajime feel better. He was so glad to have that idiot in his life.

Within no time he opened the door to their apartment, uttering a quiet “I’m home” and removing his shoes.

Tooru came bounding from the kitchen at the sound, all bright smiles and sparkling eyes. When he saw Hajime’s dejected face though, the smile faded and the eyes dulled.

“What’s wrong, Iwa chan?” He wrapped his arms around Hajime’s drooping shoulders and led him further into their home. Tooru sat them down on the couch and pulled off the scarf and coat Hajime was wearing.

Hajime curled up next to Tooru, burying his head in his boyfriend’s chest before speaking. “I did really bad on my geology test.”

Tooru wrapped one arm around Hajime while the other stroked Hajime’s spiky but soft hair, contemplating on the right words. “It’s only one test, Iwa chan. There’ll be plenty more, so don’t feel so bad. Everyone has off days.”

Hajime leaned into the touch and sighed. “I didn’t study hard enough though. I definitely should have.”

Tooru hummed in agreement, “Yeah, maybe you should have.” Hajime stiffened, not at all expecting him to agree but Tooru pushed on. “But it’s impossible to know everything, especially with such a small brain as yours, Iwa chan,” he joked, hoping to diffuse the tension.

Hajime raised his head to glare at Tooru, who giggled. “Kidding! Just kidding.” He stroked Hajime’s cheek, eyes soft in the dim lighting. “You know I think you’re plenty smart but sometimes life just doesn’t give you the outcome you desire on a silver platter for taking. What it does give you are experiences and those are invaluable. Take this as a lesson to do better, yes? Don’t let it bog you down and prepare for the next test with even more tenacity. It’s never failed you before, right? After all, it’s because you fought on that you finally scored such a loving and handsome boyfriend!” Tooru winked and flashed him his trademark, megawatt smile.

Hajime rolled his eyes but felt instantly better from Tooru’s thoughtful words. “Yeah, yeah don’t get too full of yourself…though it’s probably futile to say so now,” Hajime said without much bite. He kissed Tooru’s grinning mouth. “Thank you.”

Tooru beamed and stood up, pulling Hajime with him. “Come on! I made your favorite tonight, so why don’t you go freshen up a bit and I’ll set the table.”

“You made agedashi tofu?” Hajime couldn’t contain the surprise from seeping into his voice. All of Tooru’s previous attempts at making the delicacy had failed…miserably. Hajime assured him after one particular endeavor which ended in a frustrated Tooru that he didn’t care if Tooru learned to cook his favorite dish or not. It didn’t stop the setter from trying though. And as with anything, practice makes perfect. Or in Tooru’s case, edible _enough_ (at least Hajime wasn’t throwing up from food poisoning which always constituted as a win in his book). It was still nowhere near how his mom made it like it was ambrosia from the gods but Hajime appreciated the hard work and sentiment nonetheless.

“Yes!” Tooru replied cheerfully. “I thought you’d like a treat since you’ve been so stressed lately.”

Hajime pulled Tooru into his arms, wrapping them around the setter’s waist and kissed him, hoping to convey all the love he felt into that small action. “Thank you,” he repeated against Tooru’s lips.

Tooru stared at him with an amused yet fond gaze. “Go wash your hands.”

Hajime pecked Tooru on the forehead before detaching himself and doing just that.

The agedashi tofu was delicious and melted in Hajime’s mouth as soon as he bit through the crispy exterior. Tooru worried his bottom lip between his teeth, waiting on Hajime’s verdict before taking a bite.

“So?” His timid voice underlined with hope asked.

Hajime opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? “Did you put in extra s _hichimi togarashi_?”

“Yeah. I know you like it spicy.” More lip biting.

“It’s amazing, Tooru.” Hajime said because it truly was. It was Tooru’s best attempt yet, and Hajime would be content to eat it for the rest of his life.

The blinding smile that split across Tooru’s face could put even the stars he loves so much to shame. Maybe Hajime should compliment him more often. He had to remind himself not to jump the beautiful boy sitting across from him because they were _eating_. Maybe after, though.

“It tastes a lot like how my mom makes it,” Hajime remarked.

A light blush crept up Tooru’s cheeks. He twiddled his thumbs. “Well, I kinda called her to ask her for help.”

Hajime laughed at the image of Tooru talking on the phone with his mother, eyebrows furrowed in concentration while frying the tofu to just the right crispy brown color. The blush darkened on Tooru’s cheeks. “Wh—what’s so funny?” He spluttered.

Hajime shook his head, willing his laughter to dissipate. “Nothing. It’s just…my mom always dreamt that one day my future girlfriend would go to her for cooking help and even cook with her. And though you’re not exactly my _girlfriend_ I bet she was still delighted that you asked her.”

“Oh please, Iwa chan, I’ve helped your mom cook before.” Tooru waved a hand in nonchalance but still looked away shyly as the blush spread to the tips of his ears.

Hajime found it very charming. “Yeah, but that was before we actually started dating, idiot.”

Tooru gave him a half-hearted glare then suddenly laughed. “Remember when we told your mother that we’d started dating, and she so confused because she thought we’d already been dating for like years?”

Hajime snorted at the memory and thought of another. “Remember when we told your mother and she said—and I quote—‘Finally! I don’t think I could’ve taken any more of Tooru’s moping and whining.’”

They laughed, clasping each other’s free hands.

And that’s how dinner went, much like any other day, filled with sweet nostalgia and thanks for such a blessed life.

“How about a nice bath to relax you even further?” Tooru suggested after dinner and dishes were done.

“That’s sounds nice,” Hajime nodded, stretching.

Tooru got to work, perfecting the temperature of the water that was filling the tub. He squirted nearly half a bottle of the chamomile and lavender bubble bath liquid into the running water before Hajime had to forcefully pry the bottle from his hands lest he poured in more. Hajime really didn’t want the bubbles to overflow and dirty their bathroom because then he would be the complete opposite of relaxed. So instead, Tooru settled for sprinkling lavender scented bath salts after the water reached the desired height. Hajime didn’t see the point in bath salts (bubbles were a different matter altogether; bubbles were a necessity), but he let Tooru have his fun.

“Now for the cherry on top of the cake,” Tooru declared with excitement akin to a child’s on Christmas. He pulled out a white paper bag from their bathroom cupboard and took out a cerulean ball from the inside. The ball had uneven yellow and pink lines running around it like rings around a planet. The flecks of shimmer embedded into it sparkled under the cheap florescent lighting of the bathroom.

Tooru held the ball to his nose and took a long sniff, sighing. “It smells so good! Here Iwa chan!” He thrust the ball into Hajime’s face. Hajime took a tentative sniff and the smell of fresh peppermint greeted his nose. He had to admit, it did smell pretty good.

“It’s an Intergalactic bath bomb,” Tooru continued animatedly. “I saw it online and since we’ve never used a bath bomb before, I thought, why not give it a shot?”

“You bought it because it was called ‘Intergalactic’, didn’t you?”

“I bought it because it was called ‘Intergalactic’.”

Tooru flashed him a peace sign before dropping the bath bomb into the still water. Hajime watched it fizz, turning this way and that, until it resembled a pumice stone. The smell of peppermint, with the undercurrent of lavender and chamomile, permeated the bathroom, and Hajime suddenly felt drowsy. Aquamarine and white tendrils laced with pinks and yellows rippled out of the bath bomb. In no time, the surface of the water resembled the Milky Way Tooru loved to obsess over so much. The brunette clapped his hands in glee and ran a hand through the water, upsetting the effect. Hajime liked what was beneath the surface even more though. The water was a midnight blue and twinkled in the poor lighting. Hajime felt like he was looking into the deepest of oceans and the most radiant of galaxies simultaneously. It was dizzying.

“Come on, let’s get in before the water gets cold,” Tooru said, snapping Hajime out of his reverie.

He began to strip and if Hajime thought the work of the bath bomb was mesmerizing, watching Tooru was even more so. Without even meaning to (or maybe he was meaning to if the smirk on his lips was anything to go by), Tooru peeled away the layers of his clothing tantalizingly slow. Hajime eyed the fair skin of his long legs as he dipped them in water before submerging the rest of his body. He’d seen Tooru naked since they were kids, but Hajime always felt hot under the collar each and every single time.

Tooru waggled his eyebrows. “Gonna join me anytime soon, Iwa chan?” he teased.

Hajime splashed him with the dark blue water and Tooru laughed, protecting his face. Hajime undressed, keeping his movements blasé so as not to seem overeager at the prospect of bathing with Tooru after so long.

Baths between them were always drawn out affairs since neither wanted it to end. In fact, one of Hajime’s earliest memories as a child was bathing with Tooru. Tooru had always seemed one with the water while Hajime had done everything to avoid it. He’d hated baths as a kid because they were such a waste of time (seriously, he could be catching more bugs), and his mother had to fight him tooth and nail to get him into one. Then, one day she had the brilliant idea of letting him and Tooru bathe together.

Hajime remembered Tooru splashing happily in the tub with his yellow rubber ducky flying atop a UFO with an alien inside. (Yes, his obsession with aliens had started at a very young age.) Hajime had wailed at the top of his lungs, and Tooru was confused as to why because everyone loved the water, right?

Tooru had run, still naked and dripping wet, to his bedroom to collect all the bath toys he owned. Even at that age he was determined to get Hajime into the bath with him through any means possible, and if that meant bribing him with his favorite trinkets then so be it. But what had really sold Hajime were the bathtub markers. He’d watched in utter fascination as Tooru drew on the sides of the tub before washing the picture away to start anew.

Before he knew it, he was in the tub with his best friend, giggling as he drew a stick figure of Tooru in a dress. That had definitely initiated a splashing war. Their mothers had been shocked at the disastrous and _very_ wet state of the bathroom, but their anger had evaporated when they saw Tooru and Hajime laughing and playing. If Hajime’s mother had known that such a simple act could change Hajime’s opinion on baths, she would’ve bathed him with Tooru long ago.

Hajime settled himself between Tooru’s legs, and the lukewarm water eased his rigid muscles immediately. He leaned back into Tooru’s chest and sighed. He could stay in here all night.

Tooru’s wet hand weaved between his hair, flattening the spikes, and Hajime’s eyes fluttered shut. He massaged Hajime’s scalp with his deft fingers, and Hajime felt like he was floating. If Tooru treated him like this every time he failed a test, then maybe failing wasn’t such a bad idea.

Tooru moved onto Hajime’s shoulders, kneading the muscles in a soothing motion. Hajime groaned and felt all the tension bleed from the tips of his fingers and toes and into the water. He couldn’t even remember what he’d been so upset about.

Hajime didn’t realize he’d dozed off until Tooru was shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes blinked open, and he squinted against the sudden light. All the bubbles were gone and the galaxy the bath bomb had painted was reduced to nothing but murky, dark blue water. Even his hair was dripping and the smell of shampoo hung in the hair. How long was he out?

 “Hey, wake up, Iwa chan,” Tooru whispered. “We should dry off now. My skin is starting to prune and look like a cabbage.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Hajime’s lips quirked up at the cute action.

Tooru got out first and his body glinted from the specs of glimmer clinging to his unblemished skin. He wrapped the cream colored towel around his waist before handing one to Hajime. Hajime’s lethargic mind vaguely registered a similar image, but he was too busy trying not to slip while getting out of the tub to chase it down in his memory. He dried himself off and unplugged the drain, watching the dark water swirl into the sewers.

They entered the bedroom to change but Tooru hung off Hajime like a lead weight. “Iwa chan,” he sang, warm breath ghosting over Hajime’s ear, “did you enjoy the bath?”

“Yes, Oikawa, very much,” Hajime replied honestly and kissed Tooru’s smiling lips in gratitude.

When they parted, Tooru chased after more and Hajime indulged him. The kiss was lazy as they moved their lips languidly against each other’s. Tooru’s wrinkly fingers danced across Hajime’s chest as Hajime spread his hands along the expanse of Tooru’s lean back. Tooru grew bolder as he nipped at Hajime’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Hajime granted it, much like he always did.

Tooru’s wet tongue met his in a heated frenzy. The air of laziness from the previous kiss vaporized like dry ice as Tooru licked and sucked at Hajime’s mouth. His warm hands roamed over Hajime’s body before latching onto his damp hair, pulling and twisting to his will. Hajime groaned at the feeling and pulled Tooru’s towel-clad hips to his own. Tooru hummed into the kiss and rubbed his crotch against Hajime’s thigh. Hajime felt the blood shoot to his groin.

The room suddenly felt too hot for the winter month, and Hajime felt like he was on fire. The way Tooru was kissing him only added more fuel. He wondered if Tooru had the capability to set him ablaze. At this rate, definitely. If at some point Hajime was drowsy, now he definitely wasn’t. The air was charged much like before a thunderstorm and as much as Hajime loved that, he knew it wouldn’t take long to get caught in the torrential downpour that was Tooru. But if it was Tooru, it was worth it. He would drown over and over again in Tooru, in the feel of his hands, in the feel of his lips, in the feel of his mouth…

Hajime guided them to the bed without breaking the rough kiss and Tooru pushed him back. They finally broke apart as Hajime fell and Tooru smirked, white teeth glinting in the dim light. Hajime crawled backward until his head hit the pillows. Tooru tried to straddle Hajime’s hips but the towel restricted his movements. He growled in frustration and ripped the offending cloth away from his body, tossing it into the dark expanse of their bedroom.

Hajime gulped at seeing Tooru hard cock, the head pink and glistening slightly under the light of the full moon. Tooru moved to remove Hajime’s own towel, throwing that too somewhere behind them. Now finally able to straddle his boyfriend properly, Tooru rolled his hips as his mouth returned to kiss Hajime’s.

Hajime’s cock responded quickly to Tooru’s ministration. The feel of Tooru’s hard cock rubbing his own had his mind blanking from the pleasure. He moved his hands along Tooru’s thighs as he licked inside Tooru’s mouth. He tasted like the nectar from the gods and Hajime was addicted. He felt invigorated and a particularly hard jerk from Hajime had Tooru breaking the sloppy kiss and gasping.

Warm and moist breath grazed the heated skin of Hajime’s neck as Tooru dipped his head from the intense sensation. His hands tightened in Hajime’s hair as he continued meeting Hajime’s powerful thrusts.

Hajime felt Tooru kiss his neck before suckling on the tanned flesh. He sucked harder and harder before biting the area when Hajime slid a hand between the crease of Tooru’s ass, teasing the hole with the pads of his fingers. Hajime cried out from the sudden treatment and was ready to admonish his boyfriend when Tooru licked at the bite, alleviating the pain.

He raised his head to look at Hajime, and his eyes were black holes. They drew Hajime deeper and deeper, and Hajime was certain they would consume him without leaving a single trace of him behind.

“Why don’t you just lay back and let me treat you, hmm?” Tooru spoke, voice rough with arousal. To punctuate his point, he pulled Hajime’s fingers away from his hole.

Hajime wondered what he’d done in his previous life to get such a beautiful boyfriend as Tooru gave him a loving kiss.

Tooru moved down to his chest, and Hajime sighed as Tooru licked his dark nipple, swirling his tongue around the areola. He sucked on the risen bud making the obscenest noises before giving the other nipple a similar treatment. Hajime closed his eyes and wound a hand in Tooru’s damp hair. His heart hammered in his chest as Tooru loosely wrapped a hand around Hajime’s thick cock, tugging leisurely. Hajime wished Tooru would pick up the pace and lifted his hips to convey his desire. But Tooru was having none of that. If Tooru was _treating_ him, he would go at his own pace, nice and slow, until Hajime fell apart under his fingers in the best way possible. Not that Hajime minded. Hajime never minded.

He pushed Hajime’s hips back down and kissed down his abdomen. When he reached the belly button, the tip of his tongue dipped inside and Hajime shivered from the wet feeling. He continued down, teasing and sucking marks on Hajime’s hips that would last well into the next few days. Once again, it’s not that Hajime minded. As much as he loved marking Tooru, he loved getting marked by Tooru, too. He liked absentmindedly pressing on the bruises during the day and feeling the dull throb of pain. He’d even caught Tooru doing the same thing, and it turned Hajime on knowing he was the one behind Tooru’s dazed expression.

Tooru kissed the tip of Hajime’s cock, startling him out of his thoughts. Seeing Tooru between his legs, tugged something at Hajime’s subconscious, yet everything blurred as Tooru gave kitten licks to the tip of his cock. His tongue lapped up the precum that dripped down the head, and Hajime groaned. Tooru licked up the underside of Hajime’s cock, and the bulging vein pulsed with interest. Once it was all nice and slick with his saliva, Tooru grabbed the base, stroking it slowly as he returned to suckling on the head.

Hajime’s hands carded through Tooru’s soft hair fervently as Tooru’s silky mouth enveloped his cock. Hajime shuddered and gripped Tooru’s hair tighter. Tooru’s hands raked down Hajime’s thighs, and Hajime reveled in the slight pain. He propped himself on his elbows to get a better look at Tooru between his thighs. He continued sucking, trying his best to swallow around the thickness, stroking the part his mouth couldn’t reach.

Tooru sucking his cock was a truly mesmerizing sight, one that Hajime would remember well into his next life. Hajime liked the stretch of his lips, the redness that blossomed under those hallowed cheeks, and his tongue… _Ohh, his_ _tongue_. It was wet and pliant, swirling around the tip in a way that drove Hajime insane. Every time it licked up his shaft, it felt behind a trail of molten silver. Even though Tooru always took it slow with his blowjobs, his tongue seemed to defy the movements of his head as it worked incessantly to bring Hajime to a toe curling climax.

Tooru raised his ass into the air, back bowing like bamboo wood, and Hajime ran a hand down the dipped plain. The skin was soft as the slight peach fuzz rose under Hajime’s grazing fingers. Tooru moaned around Hajime’s cock, causing a pleasant shudder to travel up Hajime’s spine. He finally raised his eyes and regarded Hajime with a gaze as dark as melted onyx.

Hajime finally remembered what he’d been hiding in the back of his mind. It was as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on his face as the dream fell into pieces around him. The dream that caused many restless nights and aching boners to go with them. The dream that drove him so crazy he had to actively push it beneath layers and layers of his subconscious. But the harder one tries to suppress something, the stronger it resurfaces with a vengeance. Hajime felt like he’d been caught in its hurricane, one second here and full of restraint and the next second flung far into a foreign world as a savage animal.

It was if he was continuing that dream where it left off. _Dream_ Hajime took over and without a second thought thrust hard into the slack mouth, fulfilling the _other_ Tooru’s— _Dream Tooru’s_ —wish from that night.

Tooru’s eyes fluttered shut at the unexpected movement as he scrambled away from Hajime’s cock with a lewd pop. His eyes opened, eyebrows furrowed in too innocent a manner for the events just taking place. Hajime could feel Tooru’s heavy breaths against his weeping cock, and it twitched with the need to be enveloped again.

Tooru parted his lips to say something but Hajime beat him to it. “Can I fuck your mouth?” The words came out quick and breathless even before Hajime could stop them. Tooru’s eyes widened, spreading the dark lashes across his brow bone like palm fronds stretching across the desert night sky.

The surprise behind Tooru’s eyes brought Hajime back to reality. He remembered the time Tooru had wanted to be adventurous in bed and thought deep throating Hajime was the solution. After all, he was confident in his skills and minimal gag reflex. It had started off much like tonight, at the pace Tooru had set. But the braver he’d gotten, the more his judgement had clouded. Ignoring his limits, he’d gagged around the cock and the muscles in his throat had convulsed dangerously. He’d rushed off to the bathroom, heaving, as he vomited the contents of his stomach. Hajime had never felt guiltier because it was also partially his fault. He’d gotten too carried away in the tight heat of Tooru’s mouth to keep his hips from jerking hard.

After that incident, Tooru had become hesitant and scared of trying deep throating and instead just stuck to giving Hajime normal head that still had Hajime thanking all the gods in the worlds for gracing Tooru with such a skillful mouth. Hajime had never asked Tooru to do that dangerous, albeit _amazing_ , service again. He never wanted to make Tooru do something he wasn’t comfortable with or something that put him in harm’s way.

But ever since that revelation of wanting to see Tooru cry coupled with that wicked dream, Hajime’s self-control was crumbling. The river of his desires was eroding away his better judgement and self-restraint. He felt ashamed in himself for harboring such selfish and _perverted_ feelings.

Tooru was gaping at him, clearly unsure of what to say. Hajime started panicking, thinking of ways to fix this. “Sorry! Forget I said anything,” Hajime gushed.

“Ok,” Tooru responded with a straight face and determined gaze.

Now it was Hajime’s turn to gape like a fish. “What?”

Even in the semi dark room, Hajime could see Tooru’s face turn crimson. “Well, I have been wanting to try it again,” he confessed. “I just didn’t know how to broach the subject because I thought you’d say no after last time…” He trailed off but Hajime got the message.

“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself, Tooru,” Hajime said.

“I won’t!” Tooru nearly shouted. “I’ve been practicing!”

Hajime’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before narrowing. “Practicing? How?”

Tooru looked away but couldn’t hide the dark blush that bled down his neck. “On—on the dildo,” he mumbled.

Hajime was speechless as he imagined Tooru shoving the pink dildo that Matsukawa and Hanamaki had gifted them (as a prank obviously) down his throat. Would he have been jerking off while fellating the toy? Or, perhaps both his holes had been filled as he fucked three fingers deep into his ass? Hajime gulped. Suddenly, there wasn’t enough oxygen in the air, and his head felt like it was going to float away from the rest of his body. Tooru will be the death of him and Hajime would die happily.

“Please, let’s do this,” Tooru pleaded, lips brushing Hajime’s as he spoke. “I know you want it just as much as I do.”

But Hajime was still skeptical. “I trust you,” Tooru said, eyes boring into his and breaking his resolve.

And Hajime let him. He drowned in his carnal desires.

The transformation that overtook Hajime could’ve rivaled that of Jekyll and Hyde’s. His pulse quickened and gaze darkened, zeroing in on his prey. Tooru shivered in anticipation and submissively lowered his gaze. But Hajime was having none of that.

“Look at me the entire time,” his gruff voice commanded. “Now get on your knees on the floor.”

Tooru swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and quickly followed Hajime’s directions. He didn’t want to know what Hajime would do if he disobeyed. Not tonight anyway. Tonight was all about Hajime, and he didn’t want to put Hajime in a position to punish.

Tooru’s knees popped as he got into the stance, and they sang in discomfort as the cold hard wood floor dug into them. Hajime remedied it by placing a pillow in front of him. Tooru hopped on and waited for Hajime to stand before him.

Hajime’s cock twitched at seeing Tooru so subservient and eager. He stroked it and the friction burned since Tooru’s saliva had all but dried. He finally stood in front of his boyfriend, and Tooru raised his eyes like the good boy he was. Hajime stroked his cheek before his hand wound back into Tooru’s hair, urging his head forward and onto his rock hard cock.

Holding the base, Tooru’s tongue peeked out and licked up and down the shaft. Hajime waited for Tooru to slick up his cock before forcing the tip into his mouth. The heat was back but this time it was an inferno. Tooru bobbed his head up and down, keeping his eyes on Hajime the entire time. As much as Hajime loved it, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see the composed Oikawa Tooru utterly debauched, a mess on his knees. He wanted to see the tears streaming down his face as he struggled to take Hajime down his throat.

With that image in mind he tightened his grip in Tooru’s hair and fed him more of his cock. Tooru’s eyes widened as his mouth tried to accommodate all the girth and length, but he took it like a pro. Tooru’s hand groped Hajime’s ass, pushing it forward, a green light to stop being so gentle and just fuck his mouth. That’s all the clearance Hajime needed.

He snapped his hips into the tight orifice and loud squelching sounds resonated in the bedroom. With a particularly hard thrust, the head of Hajime’s cock hit Tooru’s uvula. He gagged a bit before remembering to breathe through his nose, and Hajime saw the first sign of the tears he’d so longed for tonight. Tooru’s eyes glistened in the pale moonlight and Hajime increased the tempo. Tooru’s lashes fluttered like a butterfly's wings. The sudden onslaught had the teardrops catching on his lower lash before sliding down his face, but he dared not wipe them away.

Hajime groaned at the beautiful sight. It took a lot of will power for him to not blow his load right then and there. If diamonds truly did rain down on Jupiter and Saturn, they would look like the tears slipping down Tooru’s face. Hajime didn’t know how much he’d thirsted for them until they were presented for him to feast on. And feast he did.

“That’s it, Tooru,” Hajime praised fucking into Tooru’s mouth harder and faster. “ _Ahh!_ Just like that. You’re doing such a good job, _fuck_.”

Tooru’s wet eyes sparkled at the praise as he moaned, sending shockwaves of pleasure to the tips of Hajime’s toes. He didn’t even know where he ended and began anymore. Hajime registered one hand leaving his ass as Tooru grabbed his own cock. Hajime could tell he was achingly hard if the angry red tip and puddle of precum on the floor were anything to go by. However, he stroked his shaft slowly, wanting Hajime to finish before he did. 

Hajime slid to the back of Tooru’s throat easily with each thrust. The tears mixed with the saliva and precum dripping down the corner of Tooru’s mouth. It was wet and sloppy, the complete opposite of how Tooru presented himself, and Hajime loved it. When Tooru took him to the back of his throat this time, Hajime held him there. He heard Tooru gag as his nose was pushed into Hajime’s dark pubes. Fresh streams of tears flowed like waterfalls down his flushed face as he tried to calm his palpitating heart.  

“Lick my balls, Tooru,” Hajime demanded. “Go ahead and use that dirty tongue to lick them. And don’t you dare let go of my cock.”

Tooru’s throat shook around Hajime’s cock, making Hajime groan. With great caution, Tooru stuck his pink tongue out from under Hajime’s shaft. The tip reached the sack just enough to tease it but it was enough for Hajime.

With one last look at Tooru’s struggling face and hazy, wet eyes, Hajime threw his head back and came with a roar down Tooru’s throat. Stars were born behind his closed eyes as his orgasm crashed down on him. He saw the birth of entire galaxies, blooming and radiant as they consumed him too. He rocked his hips gently, riding out his climax. When Hajime cringed from the painful oversensitivity of Tooru’s mouth, he slid out. He rubbed a bit of cum still hanging on the tip of his cock over Tooru’s closed lips and they glistened like quicksilver. In the light of the moon, Tooru looked like the most beautiful man on earth.

 _Fuck Helen of Troy_ , Hajime thought, because if Tooru were alive around the time of the ancient Greeks, wars would be fought over his beauty. People would die if they even gazed upon Tooru. But he would make sure everyone knew Tooru was his. His and his alone!

Hajime stroked Tooru’s damp cheek, glad that no one would be able to see Tooru like this except himself. “You did so well, Tooru,” he praised again, “So, so well my Tooru.”

That was all it took for Tooru to come.

Hajime saw his eyes squeeze shut from the mind-numbing power of the orgasm. He screamed, whole body shuddering, as his head fell between Hajime’s thighs. He humped his hand, biting and sucking at Hajime’s flesh as soft whimpers left his mouth. Along with the floor, some of the cum landed on Hajime’s foot too. When Tooru’s erratic breathing evened out, he kissed down Hajime’s leg before licking up his own cum on the foot and between the toes like a cat after milk. If Hajime hadn’t just had the best orgasm of his life, he would’ve been hard again at the sinful sight.

After he was done, Tooru looked up at Hajime with a sated smile, eyes glazed over from the post-orgasmic bliss. Hajime raised him to his feet carefully and sat him down on the bed.

“How do you feel?” Hajime asked, running a hand through Tooru’s messy hair. Had he really twisted it into such a wild state?

“Amazing,” Tooru rasped, eyes sparkling.

“Are you sure?” Hajime worried he’d gotten really carried away and been too rough. Especially with that last request…

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure,” Tooru promised, nuzzling his face into Hajime’s neck.

“Let me at least get you some water,” Hajime said, “Your throat must be hurting pretty badly.”

Tooru whined and clung to Hajime, “Don’t go! I wanna cuddle!”

Hajime laughed and untangled himself. “I’ll be right back.”

When he returned from the kitchen, Tooru was already under the covers, eyes blinking rapidly to fight the evil clutches of sleep. He propped himself up though when Hajime settled in beside him and raised the glass to his lips. He drank greedily and a few drops escaped from his mouth, rolling down his chest. Hajime tried not to follow the path of the water but failed miserably.

“My eyes are up here, you know,” Tooru trilled, voice somewhat back to normal. Hajime’s eyes shot back up to Tooru’s smug face. His cheeks burned in embarrassment.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Oikawa,” Hajime grumbled.

Tooru placed a hand over his heart, face upset but eyes twinkling with mischief. “My, my Iwa chan! Is that the way to talk to your boyfriend who just gave you the best blowjob in your entire life?”

“Don’t think too highly of yourself,” Hajime scoffed instead of agreeing that yes, it really was the best blowjob he’d gotten in his entire life. It didn’t matter because Tooru knew he was right regardless of the affirmation from Hajime.

Tooru snorted, “The whole floor of this building would beg to differ.”

“Like you were any quieter, Shittykawa,” Hajime retorted.

“Ah, but you like it when I’m loud, Iwa chan~” Tooru responded coyly, fingers dancing across Hajime’s chest.

“Yeah, I do,” Hajime replied because the fastest way to shut up Tooru was to be honest with him in such matters. As suspected, Tooru’s eyes widened, and he was speechless.

Hajime kissed him chastely. “Let’s cuddle and sleep now, Tooru.”

Tooru nodded with a soft smile on his face before Hajime pulled him to his chest. When Hajime looked at Tooru’s glowing face then at the full moon outside their window, he thought Tooru was infinitely prettier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it was hard to write this! Also, I had planned for only 2 chapters but I realized that there'll have to be 3 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Please leave your comments and kudos! I LOVE them! Also, my [tumblr](http://rolling-blunder.tumblr.com/)! hmu ;)  
> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Miya Atsumu so of course I had to include him in this fic!  
> Also featuring jealous! Iwa chan yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *checks date of last chapter update*....I can explain. Ready?  
> COLLEGE (I seriously hate it)  
> But I'm sorry guys for making you wait sooo long!!! I must admit at one point I was like I can't do smut anymore, and I just wanted to give up. But I know some of you were really waiting for a third chapter, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Luckily, it all worked out and my writer's block lifted!  
> I hope you all like this final chapter!  
> NOTE: Iwaizumi and Oikawa don't use condoms because they've both tested and are ok in this au but still guys, please practice safe sex and use condoms!  
> I also want to point out that everything in this fic was consensual, even tho in this last chapter it may not seem like it. I just didn't know how to bring up the fact that they had safe words and such without it sounding really awkward and breaking the flow? Iwaizumi and Oikawa know they're in the moment/scene by the words either uses, so just making that clear. But always have safewords before engaging in such activities, please!

Hajime shivered in the cold evening air, drawing his scarf tighter around his neck. He stuffed his numb hands into his coat pockets, regretting not wearing gloves. Despite it being awfully cold, Hajime reveled in the petal pink sunsets and extra starry skies. Even now, dark clouds shown in the far horizon. If they were lucky, they’d get a light snowfall dusting the streets like sprinkled sugar tonight.

Adding further to his delight, Hajime’s biology professor had ended the class half an hour early for an impromptu meeting she had to attend. His biology professor was notorious for keeping all her classes running until the very last second (“You’re paying for this lecture so might as well get as much out of it as possible,” she always said.) When class would end, Hajime would rush out to find Tooru patiently waiting so the two of them could walk back home together.

Today, though, he was glad that he could wait on Tooru instead. He could already imagine the surprise on Tooru’s face before his face split into a radiant smile, the smile that never failed to warm Hajime’s insides even in the dead of winter.

Before heading to Tooru’s class however, Hajime made a quick stop at their favorite burger place to take care of dinner. Tooru had been craving burgers and since it had been a while, Hajime decided to indulge him in the greasy delight. Besides, they didn’t have any major matches coming up anytime soon, so he could afford to cheat. God only knew Tooru needed the calories anyway. Something like the _anti-_ freshmen fifteen seemed to apply to Tooru. He was the type of person to lose weight whenever he was stressed and with finals just around the corner, Tooru needed all the energy he could get.

Hajime was just glad Tooru had actually asked for food instead of reverting to his awful and dangerous habit. The idiot got so caught up in volleyball and studies last year that he just _forgot_ to eat, nearly passing out after his last final. It’s not like Tooru starved himself on purpose. He ate, just not enough to keep his insanely fast metabolism satisfied. After that scary incident, Hajime practiced extra vigilance towards Tooru’s diet. He felt extremely guilty for not noticing it earlier and felt partially responsible no matter how much Tooru tried to deny it. Now though, Hajime made sure Tooru ate and drank more than enough, almost to the point that Tooru had to physically stop Hajime from feeding him more lest he threw up.

“Even my mother isn’t this bad,” Tooru would complain.

Another blast of arctic wind tore through Hajime, bringing him back to reality. He shuddered and saw his breath rise in front of him like a will-o-the-wisp leading him further into the heart of the campus. The chill settled deep into his bones even though he wore a thick coat, and Hajime only hoped Tooru remembered to wear something warm otherwise he was going to catch a cold.

He quickened his strides, hoping to get to Tooru fast and warm himself up with a hug from his boyfriend. Soon, the building where Tooru’s last class took place entered his vision as did the hordes of students that milled out like ants from inside an ant hill. He scanned the crowd for a head of chocolate brown hair and immediately found it. Tooru wasn’t wearing the thickest jacket he owned but it would have to do. Hajime felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips before it slipped from his face once he saw who Tooru was with.

His dyed platinum blond hair with a dark undercut was styled to perfection and his eyes crinkled with mirth as he laughed, probably from something Tooru had just said. The two hung back from the rest of the crowd and continued talking as Hajime watched from a distance, unnoticed. Miya Atsumu stood close to Tooru before a student bumped into him accidentally and pushed him into Tooru’s chest. Tooru’s hands instinctively latched onto Miya’s arms, steadying him. They were so close now that even Hajime could see their breaths intermingle. As soon as it happened, it was over, and Tooru put a respectable distance back between them. Miya still looked at Tooru like he’d hung the moon though. Hajime could practically see the pink hearts in his glittering gold eyes. It was the same way Hajime looked at Tooru, though he would never admit it out loud.

Tooru shivered from the cold and wrapped his arms around himself. Miya’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he said something. Tooru shook his head, holding up a hand to clearly refuse whatever Miya had just suggested. In the next second, Miya unwound the plum purple scarf from around his neck and looped it around Tooru’s instead, fingers lingering a little too long on Tooru’s shoulder for Hajime’s liking before dropping back down to his side. Tooru stood stock still, mouth a slightly agape, before remembering his manners and bowing his head slightly in thanks. Miya beamed.

Red invaded Hajime’s vision and his feet moved on instinct. His face must’ve looked terrifying as fuck if the squeak from a nearby girl was anything to go by. Tooru played uncomfortably with the edge of the borrowed scarf while listening to Miya before his eyes landed on Hajime’s approaching figure. His surprised expression quickly morphed into one of utter joy as he waved to his boyfriend. Miya stopped talking and he turned to look at Hajime, pleasant features pinching like he had just bitten into a too sour lemon. 

“Iwa chan,” Tooru began, “What are you—,” Hajime didn’t even let him finish before he pulled him by the hip and crashed his lips to Tooru’s cold ones right in front of Miya. Tooru gasped, eyes wide open from the shock of experiencing such a sudden display of affection from his usually stoic boyfriend. Hajime’s hand curled into Tooru’s windblown hair, deepening the kiss. He made sure his tongue was visible to Miya as it slipped past Tooru’s pliant lips and explored his heated mouth. Tooru seemed to liquefy in Hajime’s arms from the searing kiss as he handed the reins to Hajime. Their surroundings seemed to disappear as his eyes fell shut and his hands clutched Hajime’s coat tightly, pulling him closer still.

Hajime cracked his eyes open to peer sideways at Miya’s clearly jealous expression. _Mine_ , he conveyed with his leveled gaze. He smirked as he continued kissing and nibbling on Tooru’s lips. Tooru was so into it that he didn’t even notice Hajime untangling the scarf from around his neck. With the offending scarf finally in hand, Hajime broke away from the kiss with a wet smack. Tooru, with his eyes still closed, trailed after Hajime’s lips for more. Hajime didn’t spoil him this time though. He handed the scarf back to Miya’s frozen figure and instead wrapped his own green one around Tooru’s neck. His looked better on Tooru anyway.

When Tooru finally opened his eyes, they were glazed and unfocused. “Ready to go, Tooru?” Hajime asked, purposefully using “Tooru” instead of “Oikawa” like he normally did in public.

A hum was the only thing Tooru’s muddled brain could articulate. Hajime grabbed his cold hand and steered him in the opposite direction of a furious Miya. Tooru followed Hajime like a puppy after his master, completely forgetting to even say goodbye to Miya. Tooru would probably follow Hajime off a cliff, that’s how far gone he was at this point.

Meanwhile, Hajime was absolutely livid. How dare Miya Atsumu come onto his Tooru, _again_? He clearly remembered the first time he’d met Miya Atsumu. It was during their first college party, and Tooru had dragged him to it against his will. Hajime hated college parties because they were just an excuse for students to act more like bumbling fools than they already did. But had the benefit of not remembering a thing thanks to their ability to get shitfaced drunk. He hated the sweaty bodies sliding past him and the smell of booze and stale cigarette smoke that clung to every pore of his body. He was going to kill Tooru as soon as they were home, he had vowed.

Meanwhile Tooru was having the time of his life, greeting this person and that person like the social butterfly he was. A part of Hajime was glad they’d come because at the time Tooru was stressed and needed to unfurl his wings and let loose for a night. And while Tooru enjoyed social gatherings and meeting new people, Hajime preferred staying home with a few close friends and having his own watered down version of a party but with concentrated meaning. What was the point if he knew no one there but Tooru?

Hajime had excused himself from Tooru for a bit to use the bathroom. It had been a struggle finding an empty bathroom and when he did, it was the pungent smell that hit him even before anything else. A guy had been puking the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Hajime had dared not guess how long the guy had been in there, but if he had to bet on the sweaty shirt, definitely a while. One look at the nasty toilet seat, and Hajime had decided it was better to hold in his urine than use this disgusting bathroom. The guy had turned to look at Hajime with pleading, bloodshot eyes before he barfed, decorating the linoleum floor yellow-beige with chunks of red that Hajime had realized were probably pepperoni. He had escaped before he threw up himself from the revolting sight.

He had decided to find Tooru and finally get the hell out of there. He had finally spotted Tooru from across the crowded living room, a new can of beer in hand unfortunately. Hajime had been pretty successful that night with monitoring Tooru’s intake of alcohol because the last thing Hajime wanted was to drag a six-foot, 160-pound slug all the way back to their apartment while he tried to get into Hajime’s pants. (Yes, Tooru was a _horny drunk_ and though it made for _very_ fun sex, Hajime was not in the mood right now.) He should’ve known that as soon as he was out of sight, Tooru would go wild in his own way. Hajime groaned internally and prayed to all the merciful gods that Tooru wasn’t too drunk off his ass.

As he had gotten closer he’d noticed Tooru talking to a guy with an interesting hair style but one that seemed to compliment him well. Hajime assumed he was one of Tooru’s classmates, until the guy caged Tooru in against the wall and whispered something in Tooru’s ear. The setter blushed and pushed the stranger away, unease etched across every part of his face. Hajime had been at Tooru’s side in an instant, ready to punch the platinum haired bastard for even coming close to his boyfriend.

“Get away from him!” Hajime had growled as Tooru had held him back from lunging at the handsome stranger.

Calculating, pale gold eyes raked over Hajime before the guy sighed. “Damn, I was hoping you two weren’t together, especially after seeing how you acted like Tooru’s mom the entire night. Unless, you guys are into that kinda thing?” He’d smirked, clearly enjoying provoking Hajime. He was the type of person to see how far he could stick his head inside a shark’s mouth and survive.

Tooru’s jaw dropped, his grip on Hajime’s arms slacking from the shock. Hajime felt his blood boil. He had pulled his arm back to punch the living daylights out of that shit stain, but Tooru tightened his grip again and stopped Hajime just in time.

The guy hadn’t even batted an eyelash and his smirk had only grown. His gaze flitted to Tooru, striking eyes half-mast and molten. “If you’re ever bored of this guy, the name’s Miya Atsumu. Hit me up. I’m always available for a gorgeous guy like you.” He winked and licked his lips suggestively and wait… was that a fucking _tongue piercing_? Before they knew it, Miya’s lithe figure had weaved between the crowd like water between glass beads.

Hajime had been stunned to the spot. Males and females alike flirted with Tooru, sure. His beauty and charms were hard to ignore. He burned bright like a flame, and people couldn’t help but gravitate towards his scorching heat regardless of the consequences. But Hajime never worried because he knew at the end of the day, Tooru always came back to him. In fact, he sympathized with the poor souls because he knew firsthand how easy it was to get sucked into Tooru.

But whoever flirted with Tooru unknowingly backed off once they realized that he was taken. Miya Atsumu was the first person Hajime had come across who was so brazen and forward, and it pissed him off. Hajime didn’t get jealous easily but thinking of the way Miya eye fucked Tooru made him want to destroy everything around him, especially Miya Atsumu. Oh, how he would love to smash his fist into that self-righteous and cheeky face.

About a month later, Hajime and Tooru had another encounter with Miya in the library. Hajime and Tooru had a table to themselves and Hajime was trying to do his calculus homework, key word being _trying_ because Tooru was making it increasingly difficult as his foot travelled higher and higher up Hajime’s leg. Tooru loved teasing Hajime, but Hajime knew Tooru had different intentions for this certain action. He had hoped to rile Hajime up enough so they could have a quckie in an obscure part of the library. It was one of the things Tooru had always wanted to try but Hajime never allowed it. Tooru called him boring and unadventurous but Hajime actually liked the university he was studying in and planned to graduate from it.

Hajime had been about to snap at Tooru to cut it out when he noticed none other than Miya Atsumu making his way to their table with a serious expression. He looked the same as a month ago with his impeccable hair (seriously it could’ve rivaled Tooru’s) and striking eyes. Tooru had stopped his actions, eyes widening as Miya stood at the head of their table. Tooru chewed his lip nervously, eyes flickering from Hajime to Miya, ready to interfere if a fight broke out. The tension in the air was palpable. It felt like an anchor was hanging by a frayed piece of rope above their heads, ready to fall on one of them any second.

Hajime had been ready to verbally slaughter Miya and have him running with his tail between his legs. However, the solemn and—dare he say— _guilty_ look on Miya’s face had taken him by surprise. Where was the cocky attitude that surrounded him during the party now?

Miya had gulped. “Oikawa san, Iwaizumi san, can I talk to you both for a minute?” He looked from Tooru to Hajime. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was fisting the hem of his navy button down. Hajime hadn’t even bothered asking how Miya knew his name. He had been ready to bark out a “no” and maybe even put in a “fuck off” for good measure, but Tooru interrupted him.

“What do you want?”

Hajime shot his boyfriend an incredulous look, miffed beyond words that Tooru would even speak to the guy who sexually harassed him. But Tooru’s face was hard, all trace of uneasiness from this tense situation gone. His were arms crossed across his chest and his usually inviting eyes were cold.

Miya seemed to shrivel under the intense gaze, and Hajime felt satisfied. Miya bowed his head and his platinum blond bangs almost covered his entire face. “I—I had been meaning to find you two but I had no idea where to look. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted that night,” Miya had spoken, voice low and colored with shame. “I had a little bit too much to drink that night but that’s still no excuse for the things I said, and I’m really, really sorry.” He hadn’t raised his head.

Hajime had been surprised from hearing such a heartfelt apology. He peeked at Tooru, who looked very conflicted. The frown lines that he was always complaining about on Hajime’s face now graced his own. Tooru must have considered Miya’s words genuine enough because the next second he sighed and uncrossed his arms. His posture had relaxed.

“It’s ok, Miya san,” Tooru said. “Thank you for seeking us out and apologizing.”

Hajime was not at all surprised and irked that Tooru still remembered his name. Definitely not.

Miya finally raised his head, eyes wide and a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. He seemed to realize that Hajime still hadn’t said anything and his expression turned worried again.

Hajime had kept his unwavering glare fixed on Miya. He wasn’t exactly ready to forgive him. Tooru shot him a pointed look and kicked his shin from under the table for taking so long. Hajime turned his glare onto his boyfriend. A silent argument waged between them until Hajime finally gave in. Damn Tooru and his persuasive ways.

“It’s alright,” Hajime had grumbled under his breath.

Miya bowed. “Thank you so much for accepting my apology!”

When he finally straightened and saw Tooru display his trademark yet plastic smile, he blushed. He looked at Tooru like Tooru had plucked the stars from the night sky and placed them right on his palm.

It hadn’t escaped Hajime’s notice.

Ever since then Hajime’s suspicions were confirmed that even though Miya may have regretted his actions during the party, there was no doubt he did have a crush on Tooru. The two didn’t see Miya often but whenever they did, Miya always greeted them (especially Tooru) with enthusiasm and warmth. Tooru would return the favor for the sake of politeness, but Hajime never bothered. He wasn’t going to hide his distaste for Miya.

Then, this semester Tooru told Hajime that Miya was in one of his classes. Even though Hajime didn’t like it, he wasn’t the type of boyfriend to keep Tooru from interacting with people he personally hated. But tonight really blew his fuse. He was sick of Miya trying to seduce Tooru, whether intentionally or not, and he was annoyed Tooru was so thick as not to notice Miya’s advances.

Actually, Tooru probably did notice but he was a people pleaser. Whether unconsciously or not, Tooru had always wanted people to be happy with him. It was as much a part of personality as the nerdy, alien-loving side. Sure, he displayed a pretty vicious personality towards his rivals but that was mostly on the court and with Kageyama and Ushijima out of the picture, Tooru had changed from his previous petty self. Hajime didn’t mind most of the time, but right now he really wished Tooru would just reject Miya, bluntly and without room for question.

 _Well, even though his fangirls know you both are dating, they still flirt with him and he still acts the same with them_ , Hajime’s brain supplied snidely. Tooru did. So, why was Miya getting under his skin so much? He was like an itch that Hajime kept scratching, and one day he feared he would end up scratching through the skin to his bone, forever leaving a gaping reminder of Miya’s affects.

 _Tooru isn’t into girls, he’s into_ guys _. And Miya is a_ guy _!_ Hajime hated the rationality his brain provided because there was no way he could argue against it.

He glowered down at the sidewalk, quickening his pace, but Tooru had no problem keeping up thanks to his long legs. Ok, so maybe he was envious of Miya. As much as he hated to admit it, Miya was good looking. With his sharp features and cat-like gold eyes, he gave off an edgy vibe that many people found attractive. In fact, he had his own group of fangirls following him around. He was enchanting and magnetic, everything Hajime was not.

It scared Hajime.  

 He felt threatened like never before. Suddenly in his mind’s eye he saw the possibility of Tooru leaving him, realizing Miya was better suited for him than Hajime. He imagined the sleepless nights because Tooru’s warm body wasn’t pressed against his, he imagined the cold mornings not seeing Tooru’s sleepy smile, he imagined practice and matches without Tooru’s perfectly tailored tosses directed at him, he imagined not dancing in the rain because there was no one to drag him out, he imagined not sitting in complete silence, holding the hand of the love his life while they read, he imagined his life without Tooru and…

He tightened his hold on Tooru’s hand, somehow hoping to anchor Tooru to him forever through that small action. No, Tooru was his and his alone! He wasn’t going to let _Frosted Flakes_ here, take Tooru away from him.

“Iwa chan,” Tooru whispered, “You’re hurting my hand.”

Hajime snapped out of his spiraling thoughts and looked into Tooru’s worried brown eyes. His nose was red from the cold and Hajime’s heart panged from how cute he looked. He loosened his grip.

“Are you ok?” Tooru asked, breath ghosting out in smoky tendrils.

“I’m fine,” Hajime offered laconically.

Tooru snorted, “Oh yeah definitely. That’s why you kissed me in public even though you hate PDA.”

Hajime looked away. “Wait,” Tooru continued as his eyes lit up with a revelation, “You didn’t _just_ kiss me in public, you kissed me in front of Miya kun!”

Hajime’s scowl deepened and waves of irritation rose from his body when he heard the new honorific Tooru used. When had this development come about? How close were they?

Tooru, like usual, was oblivious as he shrieked with glee. “You’re jealous of him!” His gait slowed as laughter wracked his body.

Hajime, who had just about had it with this shit, let go of Tooru’s hand and kept marching. Once Tooru had regained the full function of his muscles, he ran after Hajime, intertwining their fingers again. Stubbornly, Hajime tried to jerk his hand away but Tooru held it firmly in his.

His eyes sparkled under the dim street lights. “You know, it makes me happy that you are. It makes me feel valued, treasured. You hardly ever show this side of yours.” He poked Hajime’s burning cheek, and Hajime swatted his hand away.

“Whatever. I’m not jealous of wannabe Goldilocks,” Hajime sniped uselessly. “I just don’t trust him. I don’t want him to pull that stunt from the party again.”

Tooru wagged his index finger at Hajime condescendingly, “I can take care of myself, Iwa chan! You can take a break from being my knight. I’m a big boy now!”

“Yeah, you were totally taking care of yourself when he put his scarf around you,” Hajime shot back before he could stop himself. He really needed to get his brain to mouth filter checked.

“Oh my God, you _are_ jealous!” Tooru squealed again. “Green is a good color on you, Iwa chan!~” He kissed Hajime’s cheek.

Hajime growled in anger and frustration. He grabbed Tooru by the front of his coat and brought him down to his eye level. “I swear to God, Oikawa, when we get home—,” his threat remained hanging as Tooru interrupted him.

“What, Iwa chan? Are you going to punish me?” He smirked, eyes half-lidded and sultry.

Actually, Hajime was just going to eat Tooru’s burger and make him watch.

Hajime pushed Tooru away, cheeks flaming. He continued walking. “I know it much be hard, but can you not let your dick talk for you for like two seconds?”

“Nope,” Tooru said, sticking his tongue out.

Hajime’s mind reeled. Punish Tooru? Would Tooru actually be into that kind of thing or did he just say it to rile Hajime up, much like always? Well, Tooru had let Hajime pinch him during that unforgettable movie night, and they had discussed it once a while back, albeit briefly.

Now that the idea had taken root, it spread faster and more persistently than weeds. It choked all other thoughts from his mind, leaving only a single thread to follow like Theseus did in the Labyrinth. All he saw now was Tooru, naked and bent over Hajime’s lap as Hajime slapped his ass hard and fast. He’d make Tooru count and start over again if he missed a number. Would he beg Hajime to stop or continue? Would he rut against Hajime’s thighs for relief? Would he _cry_?

Teary, caramel brown eyes invaded Hajime’s vision. More specifically, the memory that surfaced was one Hajime could never forget (and one he used quite frequently to relieve his morning wood): Tooru on his knees gagging on Hajime’s cock while his eyes leaked the salty, glistening tears that Hajime so loved.

Yes, Hajime _definitely_ wanted to see Tooru cry.

During the walk back to their apartment, Hajime was on autopilot. Tooru rambled on and on about his day and what groceries they needed and the insane amount of homework his professors gave right around finals time too.

“It’s so dumb, Iwa chan! Like, am I supposed to study for the final or do your stupid homework?” Tooru complained, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Hajime just nodded along, only half paying attention, but Tooru didn’t seem to mind as he barreled onto the next topic.

They arrived home just as the snow started to fall. It was light but Hajime knew it would build up overnight. The apartment was freezing and it would only get colder. Turning on the heat, Hajime shed his coat and Tooru did the same, still chatting away.

“…And you won’t believe what Miya kun said next! He is so funny!” Tooru laughed as he recounted the memory.

Hajime tried to keep his face passive but his insides were clenching in fury. For the past few minutes, all Tooru had been talking about was Miya. Miya kun this and Miya kun that—it was seriously driving Hajime up the wall but like hell he would ever let Tooru know. Most of the stuff Tooru found “cool” about Miya wasn’t even that cool, in Hajime’s opinion.

“…Then during lunch today, Miya kun—”

Hajime slammed the glass of water he’d just downed on the kitchen counter, startling Tooru into silence. His eyes were dark, face an unreadable mask. It scared Tooru, who always knew how Hajime felt from just one look at his face. Right now though, he had no idea.

Hajime advanced towards Tooru like a man with a deadly purpose. His jaw was set and his strides were long and heavy as he clenched the hands at his sides. Tooru knew the ground wasn’t quaking beneath his feet but it may as well have been. The closer Hajime got, the more Tooru backed up until he hit the wall.

“You skipped out on having lunch with me so you could eat with _Miya Atsumu_ instead?” Hajime’s voice was dangerously calm. This was the first time Tooru heard Hajime refer to Miya by his actual name and not an insult. This was bad. This was _very, very_ bad. He willed his legs to stop shaking.

“We—we were talking about homework an—and the upcoming final,” Tooru said meekly.  

Hajime hummed, eyes glinting evilly in the living room light. “Oh, I’m sure you guys were. I’m also sure Miya was eye-fucking you the entire time, like he always seems to.” Hajime leaned into Tooru’s rigid body. “Tell me, Oikawa, do you like it? Do you like it when he looks at you with his lewd gaze?”

Hajime knew it wasn’t true, he knew it! Tooru wasn’t like that. But he couldn’t stop the words that escaped his mouth. At this point, Hajime didn’t even know if it was him in charge or an alternate part of his personality, the id that Freud warned everyone about.

All he wanted was Tooru.

He wanted Tooru to think of no one but him.

Hajime turned away from a speechless Tooru and walked in the direction of their bedroom, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. When he didn’t hear footsteps padding after him, he called over his shoulder, “Are you coming or what?”

Tooru snapped out of his confusion and ran after Hajime’s retreating figure, anxious at the turn of events.

Hajime rifled through their closet as Tooru waited awkwardly by the bed. “You know, Tooru, you were right. I am jealous of Miya.” Hajime ripped the black, silk tie hanging loosely over his suit. He turned around and faced a surprised Tooru. “I hate the way he looks at you like he worships you,” Hajime continued, “I hate the way he touches you with his filthy hands and I _especially_ hate that you allow it.”

“Iwa chan I don’t—,” Tooru tried to explain but Hajime cut him off.

“I know you love attention but this is too much even for yourself.” He walked towards Tooru, tie still in hand, and pushed him onto the bed. Tooru fell with a startled gasp. Before he would even get up, Hajime straddled him.

“You know, maybe you do need to be punished, Tooru,” Hajime said as his hand slithered under Tooru’s shirt and tickled the heated skin. Tooru shivered from the cold touch and tried to wiggle away but Hajime sat firmly on top of him. “Maybe then you’ll realize who you truly belong to.”

Tooru’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he digested Hajime’s words. Did this turn Tooru on? Most definitely.

“I do belong to you, Hajime,” Tooru responded feebly. It was hard to think when Hajime’s blunt nails raked down his stomach.

“Hmm,” Hajime hummed, “I’m not sure I’m convinced.”

The weight suddenly disappeared off of Tooru as Hajime sat back against the headboard. “Strip,” he commanded Tooru, eyes dark and leaving no room for question.

Tooru complied hastily, hands fumbling with anticipation from the events that would follow. They’d never done something like this before, and he was nervous but also very excited. Tooru could feel Hajime’s burning gaze on him as he waited, naked and already half hard.

“Give me your hands,” Hajime’s curt voice finally said.

Tooru did as he was told and Hajime wrapped the black tie around his wrists. “Tonight,” Hajime continued, “you do not get to touch yourself or me. That is one of your punishments.” He tied the knot. The bind was soft and snug, something Tooru definitely couldn’t escape from, but that only thrilled him further.

“Now for your other punishment…” Hajime trailed off as he dragged a finger nail down Tooru’s neck. He watched Tooru tilt his head back and expose more of his pale throat. “On your hands and knees over my lap.”

Tooru scrambled to follow the order. It was a bit difficult with his hands tied, but he managed. Tooru’s cheeks burned in shame as he waited over Hajime’s clothed lap. He ducked his head so Hajime wouldn’t notice.

Hajime, though, didn’t even care about Tooru’s embarrassment. He sat still and admired Tooru’s lithe figure stretched out before him. He loved the slight bend in Tooru’s back with the vertebrates just peeking through. He licked his lips hungrily when his eyes got to the swell of Tooru’s ass, the ass that would soon be scarlet and throbbing. He wanted to sink his teeth right in, but he refrained. No, he was supposed to punish Tooru first.

He let his hand touch Tooru’s ass in a false caress, and Tooru leaned into the touch, back dipping lower. “I think fifteen slaps should do it,” Hajime declared.

Tooru’s head snapped up to look at Hajime with wide eyes. His mouth chattered off before he could stop himself. “Fifteen?!”

Hajime glared at Tooru before pinching his ass. Tooru bit his lip to keep from crying out because he totally deserved that. “Just for questioning me, I’m making it twenty now. I want you to count after each slap. Do you understand?”

Tooru knew he had to answer. “Yes.”

He hung his head again and braced for the onslaught of pain but it didn’t come. Tooru allowed himself to relax a little which is exactly what Hajime had been waiting for.

Hajime spanked Tooru’s ass hard enough to rock him forward on his lap. Tooru whimpered but counted. Hajime alternated between each cheek and Tooru counted like an obedient boy after each smack.

The tenth spank was when Tooru felt the tears slip down his face and drip onto his bound hands. It hurt like hell and he doubted he could sit the next day. It didn’t help that after each slap Hajime gave him time to recover. He would massage the red skin to keep it from going numb, to keep it from feeling less pain. He really was a sadist.

“What number are we on, Tooru?” Hajime asked innocently after Tooru didn’t count right away. “I won’t know unless you tell me, and if you don’t, I’ll have no choice but to start over.”

“T—ten,” Tooru whimpered.

“Good boy,” Hajime praised and spanked him again.

When there were only five slaps remaining, Tooru allowed himself to cry out and beg.

“Haj—Hajime, please!” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for anymore. He was rock hard and dripping precum over Hajime’s jeans. He couldn’t even rub himself against Hajime’s thigh because he didn’t want to anger him. Tooru wanted this stupid punishment to be over with already, so Hajime could just fuck him into oblivion.

Apparently, it seemed to do the trick because Hajime delivered the last five slaps without stopping. Tooru collapsed over Hajime’s lap, chest heaving and face hidden in his arms. His ass stung and tingled, but he had never felt more aroused.

Hajime let Tooru catch his breath before forcing him on his back. He groaned in pain when the sheets rubbed against his abused skin but it was nothing compared to the pain his cock was feeling from being hard for so long.

Tooru raised his bound hands over his head and regarded Hajime with a smoldering gaze. He knew how much Hajime loved it when he begged, and Tooru was going to use that information to his full advantage.

“Hajime, please,” Tooru purred as he arched his back for extra effect. “Please, fuck me.”

Tooru smirked internally as Hajime’s eyes reduced to mere slits. He shed his clothes before he leaned over to their beside table to get the supplies.

Hajime lubed up his fingers tantalizingly slow to frustrate Tooru, who whined and raised his hips. His hole winked in anticipation, and Hajime’s mouth went dry. God, the things he did to Hajime. He looked positively delectable spread out for Hajime like that. His chest was flushed and his dusty pink nipples peaked like ripened fruits. His swollen cock was red and laid heavy against his abdomen, leaking precum profusely.

He wanted to keep Tooru waiting and begging longer, but Hajime couldn’t resist him. He was on the edge as it was and all he wanted now was to fuck Tooru so hard that he forgot everything except Hajime’s name. But maybe he should tease him just a little longer.

Hajime’s finger circled Tooru’s hole and Tooru flinched slightly from the cold touch. He hardly met any resistance when he pushed it inside and Tooru sighed from finally being filled up. It wasn’t a cock but it was better than nothing.

Hajime worked the finger in and out, marveling at the way Tooru was sucking him up so greedily. When he deemed Tooru ready, he inserted another finger and before long he started scissoring them. He purposefully avoided Tooru’s prostate after grazing against it the first time. And though Tooru’s reaction had been gorgeous with all the panting and moaning, Hajime really wanted to draw it out for as long as possible.

He held Tooru’s hips firmly in place when Tooru tried to ride Hajime’s fingers. They were so, _so_ close to the bundle of nerves that had the tiny hairs on Tooru’s body rise in excitement. Tooru wailed in irritation. This was a way worse punishment than the spanking, he decided. And on top of that Tooro couldn’t even touch himself or Hajime. His eyes welled with tears of frustration.

“Hajime, please! Please, untie me and let me touch you, or just give me your cock already,” Tooru begged in a hoarse voice.

Hajime stilled his movements before removing his fingers altogether. Tooru gasped and chased after them. “I don’t know, Tooru. Do you really deserve my cock?” He stroked his hard member and Tooru’s eyes followed the action.

“Yes, Hajime!” Tooru blabbered, “Please, I’ll do anything you say. Please—just give me your cock!”

Hajime’s eyes glinted evilly. “Anything I say, huh?”

Tooru nodded his head so hard he was afraid it was going to snap. “Yes, anything.”

“Alright then, you can’t come until I tell you to. If you come without my permission, I will get you hard again, tie you up to the bed post and leave you unfinished. Do I make myself clear?”

Tooru gulped because he had just signed his soul to the devil, but man was this side of Hajime fucking hot. “Yes.”

“Good.” Hajime plunged three fingers back inside Tooru’s waiting ass without warning. Tooru cried out in surprise more than pain and rocked his hips with reckless abandon.

Hajime set a rough pace and now Tooru wasn’t allowed to come without his permission, he made it his personal mission to assault Tooru’s prostate as much as possible. The only sounds in the room was the wet squelch of Hajime’s fingers disappearing in Tooru’s hungry hole and Tooru’s moans, which Hajime reckoned the neighbors could probably hear. Tooru’s body glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and Hajime overcome with a carnal desire licked a strip up the middle of his chest to his neck. He sucked hard at Tooru’s pulse point before biting down and Tooru mewled from the pain and pleasure. Hajime’s other hand found its way to Tooru’s nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

Tooru was a writhing mess. His mind was clouded with a smoke of desire and with what Hajime’s mouth and hands were doing to him, he was at the cusp of an orgasm. He knew it was pretty quick for him but he wasn’t even embarrassed. Tonight’s events made it seem like it was his first time all over again. It was thrilling, but he knew he would have hell to pay if he came without permission.

With what little energy he could muster, Tooru warned Hajime, “I’m going to come!”

Hajime’s ministrations on his upper body stopped as he grabbed the base of Tooru’s cock, effectively cutting of his blissful release. His fingers, though, continued abusing Tooru’s prostate, and Tooru mewled.

“Ha—Hajime, please don’t do this to me!” Tooru cried. He was so vulnerable, so completely at Hajime’s mercy. Hajime could do anything he wanted to this man, and Tooru would willingly go along with it.

It was the tears that finally broke Hajime’s resolve. Tooru’s dark eyes glimmered in the pale moonlight like reflecting pools before a tear escaped the corners. Hajime ripped his fingers out and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock. He leaned down and kissed away Tooru’s tears.

“I’m going to give you my cock now, Tooru,” he whispered huskily in Tooru’s ear. Tooru shivered in anticipation. “What do you say?”

“Th—thank you,” Tooru managed to say between ragged breaths.

Hajime licked Tooru’s ear. “Good boy.”

He spread Tooru’s legs easily, hooking one over his shoulder. Tooru was always the more flexible of the two. Those yoga classes really paid off at times like these. Hajime lined his cock up with Tooru’s twitching hole and sunk down into the tight heat. He groaned, fingers digging in hard enough into Tooru’s hips to leave bruises the next day. Tooru gasped and his eyes screwed shut.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Hajime grit out. “Keep them open at all times.”

Tooru blinked his eyes open and the sight above him was enough to make him come on the spot. Hajime’s muscles were tensed and glistening with sweat. His spiky hair was matted and messy even though Tooru hadn’t even touched it. His breathing was heavy, like he’d just run a marathon and his eyes… _oh his eyes_. They were dark, darker than any obsidian Tooru had ever seen. They froze him in place, though Tooru couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Just then, Hajime thrust hard, burying himself to the hilt. Tooru’s breath caught in his throat from the sudden movement. It hurt, definitely, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Hajime pulled back, the head of his cock catching at the rim, and thrust in again with more vigor. Tooru whimpered pathetically and his hands clawed at the headboard as it rattled against the wall. Hajime felt bad for the neighbors but not bad enough to stop.  

“You’re so tight,” Hajime grunted as he continued rocking his hips. The heel of Tooru’s foot dug into Hajime’s shoulder blade while the other dug into his lower back, pushing him deeper still.

“Hajime, please kiss me,” Tooru panted from below him.

Hajime realized that since these events had begun, they hadn’t kissed. They always kissed during sex. It was a thing neither had to even ask for since it was just a natural reaction. Tooru would either kiss him, or Hajime would kiss Tooru. The fact that Tooru had to _ask_ to be kissed made Hajime realize just how into this they’d both gotten. Hajime wondered if he subconsciously refrained from kissing Tooru to punish him further. He knew how much Tooru loved kissing him and depriving him of that probably was driving Tooru crazy. So, Hajime complied to Tooru’s wishes this once.

He slowed his movements as he leaned down to gently slide his mouth over Tooru’s. Tooru sighed into the whisper of a kiss and let Hajime take control as he slackened his jaw. Hajime cupped Tooru’s cheek and tilted his head back as his tongue licked the seam of Tooru’s lips, asking for entrance. Tooru eagerly opened his mouth and Hajime’s tongue immediately sought out Tooru’s. They touched with urgency, with enough heat to combust the both of them. When Hajime sucked on Tooru’s tongue, Tooru moaned so erotically that Hajime snapped his hips faster, fucking into Tooru hard and deep.

He shifted the angle of his thrusts, and Tooru separated from Hajime’s mouth to let out gargled scream. Hajime smirked, latching onto Tooru’s neck to leave a constellation of love bites as he continued to slam into Tooru’s prostate.

“Oh God, Hajime! Ri—right there! Please don’t stop! Your cock feels so good! _Ahh, Hajime!_ ” Tooru babbled, tongue lolling as he undulated his hips to meet Hajime’s thrusts.

Hajime’s hand wrapped around Tooru’s cock and tugged viciously. Tooru cried from the unexpected relief and couldn’t help but close his eyes. Tears of pleasure streamed down his face as Hajime continued to abuse his prostate and jerk him off.

Hajime thumbed his slit, spreading more precum over the head and Tooru’s mind blanked from the intensity. He didn’t even know who or where he was anymore. All he knew was Hajime…Hajime’s touch, Hajime’s mouth, Hajime’s body folding so well against his, Hajime, Hajime, _Hajime…_

Tooru found himself at the precipice, ready to leap into the pleasure awaiting him. But Hajime seemed to realize this too as Tooru tightened around him in the best way possible. He removed his hand from Tooru’s cock and his thrusts became slower and shallower.

Tooru’s eyes ripped open, and he wailed like a dying animal. The sound had Hajime trembling because he was _so turned on_. It was really fucked up that he was into this, but he couldn’t help it. He just loved seeing Tooru desperate. He loved taking him to the edge, readying him for sweet release before pulling him back. He loved seeing those beautiful brown eyes drip with tears like a torrential downpour.

“No, no, no!” Tooru choked, nails scratching at the wood of the headboard in frustration. Some spit dribbled down the side of his mouth but Tooru didn’t care. His eyes were so glazed and unfocused that Hajime wondered if he could even see anything.

“Please, Hajime! Please, please, please don’t do this to me,” Tooru begged like his life depended on it. “Please let me come!”

Sobs wracked his pale and bruised body and Hajime finally took pity on him. His thrusts sped up again, and he hit Tooru’s prostate dead on but left Tooru’s cock unattended. He wanted Tooru to come untouched.  

“You can come now Tooru,” Hajime whispered sweetly to the delirious man below him.

It didn’t take long before Tooru tightened almost painfully around Hajime and his mouth opened in a wordless scream. His back arched like a bow and his leg slackened its hold around Hajime’s waist. He came all over his stomach, shuddering and nearly blacking out.   

“Shit,” Hajime groaned and grabbed Tooru’s hips, fucking viciously into him. Tooru felt boneless, and he let Hajime do as he pleased which was basically using his hole like a fleshlight.

Hajime’s hips stuttered as he neared his end, and one look at Tooru’s sated face and glowing eyes tipped him over the edge. His cum coated the inside of Tooru, filling him up to the brim. The orgasm was more powerful than he’d ever experienced before and he almost crushed Tooru when he collapsed on top of him. He felt like a supernova, exploding and scattering his entire being across the universe. He felt freer and lighter than air as he kissed Tooru languidly.

When Hajime finally regained some semblance of his surroundings, he noticed how Tooru struggled to keep his eyes open. His long lashes fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird and Hajime smiled wickedly, deciding to torture him just a bit more.  

He slid out of Tooru with a wet squelch, and Tooru whimpered at the loss. Immediately, Hajime’s fingers circled his hungry hole and plunged back inside. It was still hot inside, although loose from the harsh fucking, and Hajime felt his own cum swirl around.

Tooru eyed him curiously but kept quiet since his mind was still muddled and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton from that earth shattering orgasm. But when Hajime’s fingers brushed against his prostate, he flinched away like he’d been electrocuted. He was still too sensitive and his cock twitched weakly in protest.

“Hajime, please don’t—,” Tooru said meekly and tired to close his legs, but Hajime only grinned, canines glinting in the dim lighting. His face looked downright cruel, and Tooru’s skin crawled.  

Hajime held Tooru’s legs open and continued curling his fingers to assault Tooru’s prostate. He bent down to Tooru’s cock and blew air across the head. Tooru shook violently and tried to squirm away, which Hajime found insanely hot. He held him in place and made it a mission to wring another orgasm out of Tooru.

Hajime took Tooru’s cock in his hand and suckled on the head. Tooru sobbed and quivered from oversensitivity but Hajime didn’t stop. His fingers continued their thrusting and soon Tooru was hard and heavy on Hajime’s tongue. Hajime licked the slit and Tooru’s hips bucked involuntarily. Hajime admonished Tooru with a slap on the inside of his thigh. His eyes flickered to Tooru’s face, and he was rewarded with a sight of a sweaty and panting Tooru, whose cheeks bloomed into a beautiful red and whose eyes sparkled with tears. He looked positively wrecked, and Hajime was proud he was the only one who could this to him.

Hajime doubled his efforts, sucking and licking greedily at Tooru’s cock. Tooru howled and came without warning in Hajime’s mouth. Hajime swallowed the salty cum, savoring each drop and wanting more. He continued milking the cum out of Tooru until Tooru nearly kneed him on the side of the head as he convulsed from hypersensitivity.

Hajime pulled off with a pop to find Tooru sobbing uncontrollably into his own shoulder. Hajime quickly untied his hands and massaged the sore wrists before enveloping Tooru’s trembling figure into a hug. Hajime stroked Tooru’s sweaty hair and cooed. Hajime feared he’d taken it too far, but finally the wracking sobs stopped.

Hajime kissed Tooru chastely on the lips and regarded him with a concerned expression.

“Are you ok, Tooru?” Hajime asked urgently because the act was over and he needed to know the truth.

Tooru nodded, still unable to find his voice and buried his face into Hajime’s neck. Now that the sweat from their activities was cooling on his skin, he really needed Hajime’s warmth. He found himself drifting off to a daffodil filled meadow but he was wrenched back to reality when Hajime shook him gently.

“Tooru, please don’t go to sleep just yet,” Hajime implored, “You may say you’re ok but I still need to bathe you and take care of you.”

Tooru groaned and made no move to detach himself from Hajime.

Hajime sighed. “At least let me clean you up with a wet cloth,” he compromised.

“Fine,” Tooru mumbled and Hajime kissed his forehead before setting off to work.

He cleaned the drying cum off of Tooru’s body while Tooru rested against the plush pillows. He wrestled with sleep because he really wanted to watch Hajime take care of him. He loved it when Hajime took care of him. After being fucked so hard, it was nice to be treated like glass.

“Alright Tooru, lay on your stomach now,” Hajime said as he got a salve for Tooru’s ass.  

Tooru rolled over carefully, resting his cheek over his folded hands and watched Hajime cringe.

“How bad is it?” Tooru teased.

“It’s red,” Hajime looked away and the tips of his ear turned red, a telltale sign that he was either lying or withholding information. In this case, it was definitely the latter.

When Hajime rubbed the cream on Tooru’s ass, Tooru winced. “Wow, you really did a number on it, didn’t you?”

Hajime’s voice was colored with guilt but he continued massaging, “I’m so sorry, Tooru. I got really carried away.”

Tooru twisted his body to look at Hajime straight in the eyes. “Are you kidding me? This was like the best sex we’ve ever had. Man, if I had known that making you jealous would bring out this _animal_ in you, I would’ve brought up Miya kun much sooner.”

Hajime narrowed his eyes, “Wait, you planned this?”

Tooru grinned wickedly, “Well, Miya kun acted the way he did of his own accord. But yeah I purposefully kept mentioning him to rile you up further. Honestly, I struck gold today when you saw us together after class.”

Tooru had the audacity to laugh and Hajime scowled. He lightly slapped the ass he was supposed to be caring for. Tooru pouted but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“You’re all done,” Hajime huffed and stood up to put away the stuff. Before he could though, Tooru grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. He crashed straight into Tooru’s chest and hit his nose against Tooru’s sternum.

“What the hell, Oikawa?” Hajime said rubbing his nose to rid the pain. Tooru wrenched the things from Hajime’s hand and tossed them somewhere in the bedroom. Hajime opened his mouth to scold his careless boyfriend but instead found himself wrapped in Tooru’s arms.

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of Miya kun when I love you and only you,” Tooru said gently. His eyes were soft and filled with so much love for Hajime that Hajime felt stupid for ever thinking that Tooru could be anyone else’s. The man in his arms loved him unconditionally since they were kids. How could that suddenly change now?

“I love you too,” Hajime declared, heart soaring. Tooru laughed and kissed him before cuddling into his chest.

Hajime held him close and just as he was about to nod off, Tooru’s voice pierced the silence.

“Oh, and I also know you have thing for seeing me cry. You really are a sadist aren’t you, Iwa chan?”  

Hajime’s cheeks burned in embarrassment, so he did the only logical thing he could think of: he whacked Tooru with a pillow and turned his back to him to hide his shame. Tooru giggled and a moment later moved to spoon Hajime from behind. Hajime smiled and snuggled closer into Tooru.

He had never slept more peacefully before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP!!! This sin ride is over and I need to be doused in holy water (ya right like that'll help xD)! OMG smut is so hard to write (kudos to people who do it so naturally and well), and I don't think I'll ever write it to this degree again otherwise I will cry b/c my smut is so cringe ewww  
> And, thank you so much for sticking with me through this!!! I really appreciate all the wonderful comments and I'm really lucky to have such nice readers! I am on [tumblr](http://rolling-blunder.tumblr.com/) and I love chatting with my readers about my fics or just anything in general so don't be shy!


End file.
